A Break In The Truth
by 8erG8er8You
Summary: Gabe always believed his parents words, no matter what he loved them, and all his siblings, what happens when there is a break in the truth, a lie that has been held for almost seventeen years? A lie that could change everything?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Here is my first story! I hope you guys really like it, if you think it starts out slow, I promise, it will get better! Oh, and PLEASE REVIEW! It will encourage me to make more chapters and stuff like that! IMPORTANT: This story takes place in 2015, Gabe is 16, Charlie is 6, Toby is 3, Teddy is 20, and P.J. is 22. And YES they will all be in the story! Enough of my talk, to the story you may go! (That sounded a lot better in my head...)**

* * *

******January 27 2015**

****The air was frigid against Amy Duncan. Bob had just left for an emergency "Pest Control" problem and Toby and Charlie were with Teddy and Spencer for the day. She had stepped outside of her home to get a breath of the frozen air. Tears mixed with mascara stained her face making a trail through her foundation.

She sat down on the worn looking bench outside the front door after pacing for five minutes, she had her yellow coat wrapped around her, but her arms were not in the sleeves.

She wanted to cry more, but she knew that would do nothing but make her look like a wuss, and Amy Duncan was _not _a wuss.

She hadn't thought about it for almost five months, well, of course she _ thought_ of it, but it never lingered in her mind like it did today.

Her smile was starting to become a little true for once, and her sapphire eyes started to sparkle again. Something her youngest three had never really seen.

"Why? Why did it happen to me?" she squeaked. She loved her Gabe dearly, even when he was in trouble. She didn't know what life would be without him, or any of her five children in fact, but Gabe, well, she knew he was never suppose to be born.

All of the Duncan kids were obviously unplanned, and after Charlie and Toby were unplanned, the oldest three knew they were too when they had to add and extra room to the house, and Gabe was _ especially_ unplanned, he just didn't know the _especially_ part, yet. And that was exactly what Amy Duncan feared.

Speaking of Gabe,

"Mom? What's wrong?" Amy looked up to see the worry in her son's big brown eyes. She wiped away the tears and flashed him a fake smile. "Nothing, sweetheart, I'm fine, it's just.." a worried look darted across her face as her voice trailed off while she thought of an excuse of her tears. "Come on, mom, it's freezing out here lets get you inside" the sixteen-year-old laid his arm around her shoulder and guided his mother through the front door. She coughed, avoiding his eyes.

"Looks like your sick, I'll get you some, hot chocolate while you go change into you pj's" the entire family always called there nightwear "Pj's" because of the oldest Duncan child. She gave him another fake smile and started to walk up the bright green steps.

She hated lying to him, whenever she lied the pit in her stomach grew deeper, she could feel it. It was killing her and she knew it, she was dying inside, she had been dying for sixteen years.

* * *

The boy knew something was wrong, something terribly wrong. His mother never cried, _never_. He had only seen her cry once before and that was when she thought she was alone in the kitchen, looking at a picture the day he was born.

In the picture Amy had a bright smile on her face, but there was a look in her eye that was unsure. A four-year-old Teddy was on Amy's right, glaring at the bundle in her mother's arms. Six-year-old P.J smiled at the camera brightly with his father's hand on his shoulder on Amy's left, Bob had his other hand behind Amy's back.

Everybody was so young, his dad wasn't bald, he had a little less gut, and Amy's hair was down to the middle of her back.

Gabe had always thought it was a nice picture, but he always noticed the smiles were off on his parents' faces, something was wrong, something was way wrong since they day he was born.

* * *

Teddy Duncan smiled at her three-year-old brother who was sitting on the bench next to her, sipping on a juice box. Charlie was on the other side of her reading a book between the chews of her peanut butter and jelly sandwich she had made for her.

She noticed her mom was weary again, so she called Gabe to come home as soon as possible. Her mom was crying again, she never knew why, but her mom never cried, so she thought she would take her brother and sister to an indoor play area with her fiance, Spencer. They were having so much fun, it made her smile.

She missed living at home with her overambitious family, all five kids in one house, with two crazing parents was annoying when she was sixteen, but now that she lives in an apartment in downtown Denver with Spencer, she kind of missed it, which she never thought she, Teddy Renee Duncan, would ever say.

She looked at her watch then at Spencer, "We better get ready to leave, it's almost time for the dinner party" Spencer nodded and smiled at his little soon-to-be brother in law, but he thought to all of Teddy's siblings of his own, especially since he was an only child.

He picked the three year old up after putting Toby's coat and his own on and smiled at Teddy, who was holding Charlie's hand. The six year old did not like being held, for six, she was really mature and smart, unlike the Duncan _boys_.

All four of them walked out of the building and walked to Spencer and Teddy's BMW, Spencer's parents bought it for an early wedding gift, they switched on and off using it, while the other drove Ed.

They put Toby into his car seat and Charlie slipped on her seat belt, and they drove to the Duncan Residence.

* * *

P.J. looked at his watch and smiled at Skylar. "Time to go, we have to meet the family at home in ten minutes." Skylar smiled at the thought of the whole family eating dinner together.

Skylar had moved back from New York and they dated for about another six months before P.J. proposed to her, they got married a year ago. Now, they lived on the opposite side side of Denver than the house P.J. grew up in, in a nice two bedroom house with a decent sized kitchen and living room, and two big bedrooms

They got in their car, and drove to the house.

* * *

Teddy looked at P.J., then at Gabe, they both looked back at her, knowing what she was thinking, they knew too.

Something was going on that was bothering their mother, and they were all mentally arguing with each other to who would ask whats wrong with her, who had been silent the whole dinner, sometimes smiling at her youngest son, then go back to staring at her dinner plate.

The least expected Duncan child questioned, "For cryin' out loud, your three children over here want to know whats wrong!" Charlie finally said, aggravated a little, then looked at her older siblings, and smirked. Gabe sneered at her,

They all knew he loved his little sister, and they were really close since Gabe is really the only one who still lives in the house and is old enough to talk to, but cool about it, unlike her parents.

Amy popped her head up and gave Charlie a "your talking to me?" look.

"N-n-nothing, I'm fine" the pit dug deeper in her stomach, all the kids could see a pained look in their mother's eyes.

Something was wrong, something was terribly wrong.

* * *

**I hope the first chapter was good! Sorry it was so short, please comment, you wouldn't think, but they really do make an effect, even with one word! Please review if you read this! Let me know what you think, I also take constructive critisim! PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you guys sooooooooo much for reading, the next chapter is coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! With the second chapter! Thank you guys for reviews! They really help me! This chapter will explain a little more what happened, but not too much! I also want to thank the people who read this story! So without me talking anymore, here is Chapter Two!**

* * *

**January 28, 2015**

**8:13 p.m. Mountain Time**

Bob Duncan walked into the house after a long day of work, he took off a few short jobs to come home, Amy had been crying again. She had been fine for a long time, then, yesterday it came back to her mind. And Bob knew how much it hurt her inside.

He walked through the kitchen, to see that his wife was not in the kitchen, or the living room. He walked up the steps to the upper bedrooms. He walked to the first door and peeked in to see Charlie, lightly snoring in her bed, he loved his youngest daughter so much, just like he did all of his kids.

Even Gabe.

Then he walked to Gabe's room, to see the sixteen year old , snoring loudly, his blankets all over the bed, and two pillows on the floor. Bob smiled and gave a little chuckle, he knew he was a restless sleeper, just like his mother. The thought came into his mind and his smile slowly faded, pain pushing it's way into his mind. He left the door open a crack and walked into Toby's room, and smiled at the sight.

Amy was sitting in the rocking chair in the corner of his room, rocking and quietly singing to her youngest son, even though he was already asleep.

Bob stood in the doorway, smiling, thinking how much he loved his wife, no matter what happened in their past.

Bob knew Gabe wasn't his son, but he didn't know the full truth.

Amy would never ever cheat on the man she loved so much, she wouldn't even think about it, no matter how bald he is, she still felt the love for him when he kissed her on the cheek. Amy didn't cheat on her husband

Amy Duncan was raped.

A tear rolled down her cheek as she looked at the sleeping Toby. She smiled at the young toddler, always tearing away that awful memory. She looked up for a brief second to see her six foot tall husband smiling and standing in the doorway.

Bob could see the pain in her eyes, even without the lights on, it was obvious she was hurting, and it hurt him to see the love of his life, break down in tears in his arms every night. It hurt him, as much as it hurt her.

Amy stood with Toby and slowly laid him down in his bed, she squatted on her knees, and kissed his face that resembled her's so much. She felt like crying right there, but she knew that she would never do that in front of her son. _Never._

She stood up and walked to her husband, the tear staining her bright pink, long sleeved shirt. She was getting cold, and in the winter weather she felt like and icicle hanging in a cave, about to drop to the ground any time,

and shatter to pieces.

Bob held her to him, he could feel her trembling as tears wetted his work shirt, he didn't care. She could cry a million tears on to him and he wouldn't care.

He walked her into the bedroom and sat her on the bed, he looked at her to see her mascara smeared all over her face and tears lining her cheeks.

"Everything is going to be okay, I promise." Bob tried to calm her down, he didn't want the older two children waking up, or Toby for that matter.

"No, everything is not okay, Bob, you don't know what really happened, you don't know the truth." her sentence was ended by her crying and tears

Bob gave her a confused look. He had gotten mad at her when she told him she was pregnant, and he knew it wasn't his. She had cheated on him, but whenever he would look into her deep blue eyes, he knew he could never be mad at her, he loved more than anything on the planet,

how could you hate something that you loved?

"W-What do you mean?" Bob staggered at her statement.

She looked up at him, her eyes glossy, and bloodshot.

"Bob, I love you so much, and I would _never_ cheat on you..." she continued, having to stop to pass more tears. "You love me no matter what right?" Amy asked.

Bob started to feel fear in his stomach, as he shook his head yes. "Of course, Ames"

Amy sat up wiping away tears and started the story that had given her nightmares for sixteen years.

* * *

Gabe heard his dad walk into his room, he pretended to sleep. Even though he couldn't

His mom _neve__r_ cried, and when she did, it was bad. He had never seen her cry except for once before while she stared at a picture of him in the hospital, but he heard stories from his older siblings that if she did cry it was for a bad reason.

He sat up in bed, listening to the faint song of his mother's voice, who was calming Toby down for sleep.

He could faintly remember looking up at his own mother, her hair in a loose ponytail, singing him to sleep. A tear streaming from her eyes, "Oh, my Gabe, I will always love you no matter who he is, or who you look like." She embraced her youngest son as he fell asleep. He could feel the faint heart beat in his mother's chest, as she hugged him in her arms, then picked him up and laid him in his bed. She bent onto her knees and smiled at him.

"No matter what.." then she kissed him and walked out the door, and that's all he remembered. Before his young self drifted to sleep.

This time he didn't go to sleep. He quietly hopped out of his bed and walked around the corner into the main hallway, listening and watching his mother sobbing on Bob. He quietly got closer as Bob led her into the bedroom and closed the door.

He could hear Bob's voice reassuring Amy everything will be alright. _What everything, what is wrong with my mother?_ He thought to himself.

He heard Amy ask Bob if he loved her, and with an unsure voice, an, "Of course, Ames" Then she began her terrifying story.

* * *

**Friday, March 13, 1998**

Tears rolled down Amy Duncan's face. She was young and still in her twenties when her nightmare began, a nightmare she didn't know would last for sixteen years.

"No, this can't be happening!" she cried as she looked at the double lines on a home pregnancy test. She knew this baby wasn't Bob's, she was absolutely sure, she was four weeks late and dizzy, and natious, and felt like she was going to throw up every moring.

"This isn't real!" Amy cried on the bathroom floor in the master bathroom.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" three year old Teddy Duncan stood in the doorway looking at her mother who was four weeks pregnant, crying on the floor.

Her mother smiled at her and replied "Nothing sweetheart, I just don't feel so good." she lied, that would be the first of many, she felt the pain in her stomach, but maybe it was just the baby.

Only God knew.

She stood up, her long blonde hair in messy curls down to the center of her back. She looked into her daughter's concerned brown eyes, and smiled. It was her first fake smile.

She picked up the young girl and walked into the master bedroom and sat her down on her side of the bed.

"Where's daddy?" Amy asked the girl, who was still in her nightgown. "He took, P.J. to school" she replied back, smiling.

Amy smiled at her youngest child and lifted her. They walked past P.J.'s room, and Teddy's and down into the kitchen. Amy sat down Teddy and started to make pancakes, she forgot that her makeup was all messed up and her mascara was smeared, but Teddy didn't care, she was too tired to notice, but Bob did.

The giant man walked through the kitchen, he was still in his twenties, he still had a head full of hair, and he kind of resembled an older looking P.J.

"Ames, what's wrong?" he stared at his beautiful wife, who's makeup was all smeared.

"Um, hey I need to talk to you when you get a chance." she said, there was a look on her face that scared Bob, but not her look _meant _ to scare people.

"Okay," He replied.

They both walked into the living room, and sat down on the couch after Teddy announced she was going to go change in her room _all _ by herself. That brought a smile to Amy's face, but it vanished as quick as it appeared.

"Bob, there is something that I need to tell you," Amy said, she couldn't look him in the eyes. Bob looked at her and smiled at her, he thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world.

He took his index finger and lifted her chin up so that he could look her in her beautiful blue eyes, there was a look in them thought that worried him.

"Ames, what's going on?" a tear rolled down her cheek as she mumbled the two words that they thought they would never hear from her mouth agian.

"I'm pregnant," she mumbled and looked at the confusion in his eyes, she knew what he was going to say next.

"Amy, how could you be pregnant, _we haven't done anything to make sure!_" he quietly said the last part, to make sure their four year old didn't hear him.

Amy's face dropped. And Bob couldn't believe it. He stood up, his face reddening looking at the woman he thought that loved him.

"Bob, please, you don't understand!" Amy stood up tears streaking down her face like raindrops on a window in a thunder storm.

"How did this happen! Who is he?" his voice scared the young Amy, she didn't know what to say, she didn't want him to know the truth, she was too ashamed.

"Well..." she started "It was four weeks ago..."

That was when Amy Duncan's nightmare began, and it had never ended, she thought it never would.

* * *

**I left you guys on a cliff hanger! Don't worry, I'll update really soon, so you don't rip your hair out! Do you think it's a coincidence that Amy found out she was pregnant on Friday the Thirteenth? Did any of you guys see that? An Amazing fact, I looked at a 1998 calendar, and March 13 _really_ is on a Friday! It was perfect! Please Review! I'm already working on Chapter three! It will be out soon! Chow!**


	3. The Truth

**I know... I know, you guys probably want to murder me for leaving you on a cliff hanger, so I am going to update this really quickly before I have to write my own will, lol. Don't feel bad, I would be pretty mad too, so enough my jabber mouth, what you all have been waiting for! P.S. I made this one long for you guys;P**

* * *

**January 28, 2015**

**8:31 p.m. Mountain Time**

Tears rolled down Amy's face as she felt the stare of her husband to explain to him how Gabe was really conceived, she hated thinking of that horrible night, every time she thought of it she felt like she was going to throw up.

"Ames, what's going on? What haven't you told me?" Amy couldn't look into Bob's concerned green eyes, she just couldn't. If she did she would break down in tears, and she wouldn't be able to speak.

She loved her son so much, Gabe was a special boy, he might have gotten in trouble a lot, but he was a lot better person than his father ever was. She knew his father, she went to high school with him,

she even dated him.

* * *

**April 14, 1987**

**Sophomore**** Year**

**South High School**

Bob Duncan looked at her, she was the new girl in school and everyone was talking about her. The guys called her hot, and some of the girls hated her because of it, she didn't care, most of the girls were her friends, and not everyone likes every body, it just means your human.

Amy Blankenhooper's locker was five away from his, and he enjoyed looking at her. She was really pretty, with blond hair that curled to her shoulders, and ocean blue eyes.

Bob didn't want to admit it, but he actually had a crush on her.

Ya, he had dated several girls before, but he never felt what he felt about Amy, there was just something that sparked whenever he saw her, and he like it.

He was the first one she saw, only five lockers away from hers. She felt something whenever she saw him, his innocent face and goofy smile melted her heart. His name was Bob Duncan, they never said anything between each other, not one word, but they would always sneak glances at each other when the other one wasn't looking.

The first time she smiled Bob couldn't stop staring at her, she was beautiful. They had three classes together, in all of them Amy sat close to him, always talking to her friends but when her other friends were talking she would look over at him.

_She would never go out with me, she's waaaay out of my league, but today, I'm going to talk to her..._ Bob thought. They had their open free period together, and she usually went to the library, by herself. She usually ate at lunch with her boyfriend and her friends.

_Boyfriend,_ Bob thought, _crap, Diddlebock._

He had asked her out on a date on her second week of school, and she said yes. He apparently took her out to a nice steak restaurant and they were the cutest couple in school.

Bob Diddlebock had been one of Bob's close friends, but when he started to date Amy, Bob _Duncan_ faded off. He liked Amy, _a lot , _ but he thought he wouldn't have a chance with her, she was pretty and he was Bob, she was funny and he was Bob, she was Amy and he was _Bob. _

He could be her friend though.

The bell rang for lunch to be over. Bob spotted Amy kissing Diddlebock on the cheek and walking into the foyer to head to the library.

He walked about ten feet behind her as the hallway cleared out then he walked into the library.

He had finished all of his homework for the day, and so did Amy.

She sat down at a table in the corner of the library, out of everybody's sight because it was hidden by a wall of bookshelves. He smiled and started to walk over to the book shelf by her table.

He pretended to look for a book.

_Oh my gosh, he's here,_ Amy thought, her heart started to beat and she looked up at him, thinking he was turned around, but instead, she looked right into his green eyes.

He was frozen, he couldn't breathe. That was the closest he had ever seen her, and she was even prettier, when she was closer. Then she smiled, and he felt his legs buckle.

Amy gasped as he was about to fall, but he caught himself, and looked at her concerned blue eyes.

_Wow._ He thought, that's all he could think.

"Are you okay?" Amy said, the first words ever shared between the two. She smiled at him, but not the smile to make fun of him, the smile like she _loved_ him.

Bob smiled back, "Ya, I-I'm fine." he could barely speak, her smile was melting him away.

He walked closer to the table, "May I sit with you?" he asked, hoping for a yes.

She smiled at him, "Of course you can," he mentally thanked God.

"Your Bob Duncan, right?" she asked, closing the book that she was reading.

_She wants to talk to me?_ Bob smiled. "Ya! And your Amy Blankenhooper, correct?" She blushed, and nodded

They sat and talked the rest of the period and the one after that.

**xxx**

"Do you need a ride home?" Bob asked, knowing that Bob Diddlebock had an important family get-together, so he couldn't drive his girlfriend home, she would be stuck riding that ugly yellow bus.

"Please!" she smiled as she got into his car, which was a red, 1967 Shelby Mustang, given by his grandfather.

Bob smiled as he learned that Amy's family lived only two blocks away from his home.

" Thanks for driving me," Amy said. She smiled up at her future husband, of course, she didn't know that.

"Anytime, Amy. If you ever need a ride, just call me, here's my number." Amy blushed and smiled as she gave him his, then thanked him again before disappearing into her house.

Bob did a mental cheer while walking back to his car gripping her number, he didn't want to lose it. That wouldn't be bad though, because then he'd have to see her again to get the number.

* * *

**May 17, 1987**

**Last Day of School**

**9:30 p.m. Mountain Time**

Bob sat in the living room of his house watching TV when he heard a knock on the door. He opened it to see a crying Amy on the other side.

Ever since that day in the library they became close friends.

"Amy! What happened?" Bob pulled her into the house and sat her down on the couch.

"Amy? Are you okay?" Bob looked at her face that had stained mascara running down her cheeks, she had a nice dress on and her hair was fixed up with small curls falling to the side of her face. Even though her makeup was messed up, she was still beautiful.

_The school Dance!_ Bob thought he didn't go because his parents were away and he had to watch his younger sister, who was already asleep. He didn't care though, because the only girl he wanted to go with was Amy, but she was going with stupid _Diddlebock._

Amy couldn't reply, the only thing she could do was sit there, then she did what she thought she could never do, she looked up at him, and kissed his soft lips. It lasted for five seconds and then she pulled back smiling.

Bob couldn't breathe. He thought this was all a dream, literately.

Amy started crying again, but this time she could speak.

"I'm so sorry, I just kissed you and you probably don't even like me, because I like you a lot ever since I saw you on my first day of school and I just don't know what to do and-" Bob interrupted her with another kiss. After he pulled back, Amy had a shocked look on her face.

"Amy, I've loved you since the day I laid my eyes on you!" Amy smiled and wiped away her tears.

Then she explained to Bob how she saw Diddlebock with another girl in the bathroom, and how she was suppose to go to a slumber party tonight and how her parents were gone and she didn't know what to do so she came to Bob's house.

That was the best day of Bob's life, because that was the day that Amy Blankenhooper became his girlfriend.

* * *

**August 15, 1987**  
**Junior Year**

**First Day Of School**

Amy got out of the red mustang, she had been dating Bob for almost three months, she felt like the day she was crying on Bob's doorstep was years ago, she had done so much with him, and he was a way better boyfriend than Bob Diddlebock.

"Amy? I've been calling you all summer! I went to your house and you were never there, and you ditched me at the prom!" Bob Diddlebock approached her after she got out of the car, and Bob had stood by her side."

"What are you doing with _him_?"

"Bob? I went to the prom to see you making out with Kim Brooks in the bathroom! I've been ignoring you all summer! And oh, ya, I broke up with you in May, Bob _Duncan_ is my boyfriend now!" Amy mimicked the same tone that Bob gave to her, then she glared at him, which obviously made him nervous.

"We're done!" Then she pulled her boyfriend along, and walked into the front doors of South High. She stopped at her locker and looked up at Bob. "Your all mine, you got that?" she smiled at him and kissed him, grabbed her books and walked to class.

"Wow, holy crap!" Bob smiled as he walked to class.

* * *

Ever since that day, Bob Diddlebock never wanted to let Amy go. She was his, and _nobody_ elses.

Well, that's what he thought.

After that day Bob Diddlebock had followed Amy everywhere. Smothering her, the boy with thick dark hair wouldn't leave her alone.

Then one day, he just lost control.

* * *

**Friday, Febuary 20, 1998**

**St. Paul Medical Center**

**9:33 p.m. Mountain Time**

The air was only 35 degrees. And Amy was let out early because the emergency room was next to empy. Her car was in the southeast parking lot and she was trying to get home as fast as possible. She wanted to be in her warm home snuggled up with her husband on the couch and watch a movie.

That was not going to happen.

Amy was only about 20 feet away from her car when she heard his voice.

"Hey Amy," Bob Diddlebock's voice was low. He was only wearing a black jacket and dark jeans. His black hair was combed up into a cool looking hairdo.

"Bob, what do you want? It's been over ten years, _please_ just let it go!" He walked closer to her and she started to get nervous.

"Amy Blankenhooper, I've always loved you no matter what," Amy got shivers when he called her by her maiden name.

"I'm not Amy _Blankenhooper,_ I'm Amy _Duncan._ Bob is my husband and we have two kids, now please, just leave, okay? I don't like you anymore." She was very polite about it. She never said anything mean to Bob Diddlebock, she didn't want him out of her life, she just was tired of him stalking her, and it started to get bad.

" Your Amy Diddlebock, not _Duncan," _he walked right up to her, "Kiss me, Amy." Amy looked at him, wide eyed.

"No! I love Bob _Duncan_! I would never do anything to hurt him! Please leave me alone!" She started to walk fast to her car. Bob, had had enough.

He grabbed her by the wrist, spun her around and held her against him. He covered her mouth with his hands, picked up the light woman, who was kicking and screaming and threw her into the truck.

**xxx**

Amy came home that night bawling, Bob threatened that if she told anyone, he would kill her husband and kids, then the only thing left she would have, would be the little baby she would cradle in her arms in nine months.

She didn't know she was pregnant until four weeks later,

And Bob _Diddlebock_ was the father.

* * *

Bob Duncan stared in disbelief at his sobbing wife.

_How could I ever think Amy cheated on me?_

"Oh, Ames," he grabbed her and cradled her until she cried herself to sleep.

He mentally cursed himself for thinking his wife would ever hurt him, she was the one who was hurt. She had five kids,

But Bob Duncan only had four.

* * *

Tears streamed down Gabe's face as he heard the horrible thing his father did to his mother. Not Bob Duncan, but Bob_ Diddlebock._

His back slid down the wall outside his parents room. He now understood the pain his mother went through every day when she looked him in the face, she was seeing a monster who gave her nightmares.

He wanted to go and hug his mother for being so strong, for being the good one, after all these years, who was thought to be the bad one.

No, Gabe Duncan was not mad at his mother, he was thankful for her.

**xxx**

Gabe walked into the master bedroom, early the next morning after his father had left for work, school still didn't start for another two hours.

He looked down at his mother that had been so strong for him.

He knelt down beside her and hugged the most important woman in his life.

* * *

**WOWZA! How was that? Now you know what happened to Amy, and how Gabe reacts. Pretty mature of him! If you haven't noticed, Gabe matured A LOT in this story, from this chapter on, this will get even more intense as Gabe sees his father, and gets a little of what we call, _ revenge_! Now you can see that Amy hadn't cheated on Bob at all, and has been broken for almost seventeen years! Please Review! You have know idea how much better they make me feel!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you guys liked the last chapter, there was a lot in it! From Bob & Amy meeting, to what really happened to Amy that awful night! Don't worry though, things will get better, but remember: things get worse, before they get better! P.S. I know that Gabe (and bradley in that matter) were born in November, but for the sake of the story, Gabe was premature and was born in September!**

* * *

**February 20, 2015**

**8:15 a.m. Mountain Time**

Amy sat at the kitchen table, dreading the very day she was currently living on.

She didn't know why she hated it, it was the day Gabe became a thing, that rung in her mind, but she hated the event that happened that day. Ever since then, Amy had never seen Bob Diddlebock again, and she was glad.

She was also glad that Gabe and Bob knew, the pit in her stomach was disappearing and she started to smile again, _really, smile_.

Gabe walked in on that very thought, ever since he found out he had treated his mother like a goddess, but to everyone in the Duncan family she _was_ a goddess.

He sat down across from her, knowing what this day was. He didn't say anything, she was the one who should talk first.

He didn't see the pain in her eyes he saw a month ago, and he noticed she started to laugh again and have a true smile, something that he, Gabriel Benjamin Duncan, had never truly seen before.

"I love you, Gabe" Amy popped out of her thinking, and looked at her son, whom looked to much like the monster she despised.

"I love you too, mom" he smiled at her, and instantly the awful memory of that awful man started to disappear.

She smiled back at him. "No matter what you do, or how horrible your father is, I will _always_ love you." she smiled at him

Gabe got up and hugged his mother, he was almost a foot taller than her, and honestly he could pick her up, she was tiny, but was not to be messed with.

He pulled away and looked into her eyes that resembled his favorite stone, which was the stone for his birthday month, a sapphire.

He was born two months early, instead of in November, he was born in September. He gave Bob and Amy quite a freakout, and they really thought they were going to lose him.

Amy looked at the one child she had, that she was closest to losing.

She brushed a strand of brown hair out of his eyes.

"You know you will always be my little boy?" she asked smiling

"Of course, mom" he hugged her tightly, loving her so much for always being there for him, no matter how much pain it gave her.

That showed how much she loved him.

* * *

**September 23, 1998**

**5:45 p.m. Mountain Time**

Amy sat on the couch in the basement with Teddy, smiling down at her daughter, she was seven months pregnant and they already found out the gender.

Bob and Amy already agreed to name him Gabriel Benjamin.

"Mommy, when Gabe is born, when do I take him back to the hospital?" Teddy asked, her brown eyes full of wonder.

Amy giggled, she was going to be happy now, because once Gabe came, memories would come back to his horrible father.

Bob had taken P.J. out to the movies so the girls and boys could have a day before the baby came, and Amy and Bob would be busy with him.

Amy looked at her beautiful daughter, she was always told that Teddy looked like her, and she would always except them, hey, why not?

Just at that moment Amy felt a sharp pain in her stomach, a pain she had only felt twice before, but this time, it was ten times worse.

"Oh, no." Amy's hand flew to her stomach as she got up, then her water broke.

"Mommy? Mommy? Did you wet yourself?" Teddy asked in a motherly way.

Amy knew she wouldn't be able to drive to the hospital the pain was horrible! Just at that moment she couldn't stand it, the pain was unbearable her knees buckled and she ended up laying up against the front of the couch.

"Mommy!" Teddy screamed. The four year old thought what her parents told her if her mother went into labor, first call 911, then call her father.

Amy felt sick, she couldn't move, every time she took a breath pain would stab her in the stomach, for being an emergency room nurse, she knew something was very wrong.

Amy saw out of the corner of her eye he daughter picking up the phone on the wall, almost too short to reach it. She was sure her daughter knew what to do, she was just worried if they would get there in time.

"My mommy! She's on the floor and she has a baby in her stomach! Ya! She's on the ground and it looks like she wet herself! I'm four! I live at 358 Edgewood Drive!"

Amy smiled, she and Bob had gone over it a million times with Teddy and P.J where they lived and what phone number to call, at that moment, she couldn't be more proud of her daughter. Then came another pain. She knew they weren't going to get there in time.

After Teddy finished calling Bob, Amy called her over.

"Sweetheart, you are doing great, now can you go upstairs, get the blanket and those shoelaces in the living room?" Teddy knew exactly what to do.

Bob and Amy were told that they might have a premature baby on the way, so they always planned ahead by leaving a pair of scissors in each room and leaving a small blanket and shoelaces on the end table by the couch.

Teddy ran upstairs, as soon as she reached the couch, she heard he mother scream from the basement.

"I'm coming mommy!" Teddy's little heart started to beat faster, what if her mommy and the new baby died? That thought made her run faster, but then her heart stopped when she reached the bottom of the stairs and saw her mother on the ground.

* * *

Teddy's voice was slurred over the phone, she was talking so fast, he could barely understand her, all he did understand is that Amy had gone into labor, and he could hear her yelling in the back ground.

He immediately grabbed P.J. and ran out of the movie theater, they jumped into the car and drove the ten minute drive through downtown Denver and all the way across town to get to his wife, he knew she wouldn't make it to the hospital in time, so unless he saw an ambulance drive by, he was headed to the house.

Ten minutes later Bob walked in and raced down the steps, but stopped dead in his tracks.

* * *

Teddy speed walked to her mother, who was now staring unbelievably at a baby boy looking up at her, his eyes were open, he wasn't crying, he was just staring at her.

"Mommy," Teddy whispered more scared by the blood, than by the baby.

Amy looked at her and smiled, "It's okay sweetie"

She grabbed the shoelaces and tied it tightly an inch up on the umbilical cord, then used the scissors to cut the rest off.

She heard the sirens outside and looked up to see her husband and son looking down at the baby in disbelief. Behind him the paramedics stood with the same look on their faces.

She wrapped him in the light blue blanket and handed him off to Bob as they put her on a stretcher.

* * *

Amy smiled at her son, who was still hugging her. She knew this day was a bad memory, but she would never regret Gabe himself.

She loved her kids so much, she could _never_ ask for better kids, just as she thought that, the doorbell rang.

Gabe and Amy both walked up to the front door, to see a man, standing there. With a sorry look on his face.

Then Amy's nightmare flooded all back

* * *

**Now that is a true cliffhanger, I know you guys hate me now, sooo, DON'T HATE THE PLAYA, HATE THE GAME! Lol, just joking but don't worry, I'm alreading typing out chapter five, so, don't rip your hair out _yet! Don't forget to REVIEW either!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I know I left you on a really bad cliffhanger last time, so here is chapter five, what everyone has been waiting for!**

* * *

**Feburuary 20, 2015**

**9:22 a.m. Mountain Time**

The man stood there and looked back at the two people in the doorway, he looked at Amy and smiled then at the boy.

"Can we help you?" Gabe asked, staring at the man, who made him feel sick, just at that moment, out of the corner of his eye, he saw his mother lay her hand on her chest.

He reached out just in time, to catch her before she fell.

"Mom!"

* * *

Bob sat upstairs on the bed, thinking. He wanted to kill the man who hurt his wife, and made him think that his wonderful wife, did something so horrible to hurt him. He got up and walked into Toby's room, to see that he was not in his bed, fear passed through Bob.

He ran out of the room and searched through Gabe's room, then he went to Charlie's, and instantly, his heart slowed down, and he smiled.

Charlie was in her bed, snuggled up with a sleeping Toby.

Bob walked into the room and stroked Toby's hair, and romoved a wisp of hair from his youngest daughter. At that moment, Charlie's eyes fluttered open to see her father smiling down on her.

"Hey, daddy!" she whispered, so she wouldn't wake up Toby, "Toby walked into my room last night, so I let him sleep with me!" Bob nodded his head and smiled, then he pulled the blankets up under her chin, kissed her and Toby, and walked out and closed the door just in time to here gabe yell from downstairs.

* * *

Bob raced down the stairs as his face turned white to see an unconcious Amy in Gabe's arms, then white turned to red as he looked in the doorway to see a man with black hair that looked like an older version of Gabe.

"_Diddlebock_" Bob gritted his teeth and walked right up to the man who was only two inches shorter than him.

"Bob, I know I shouldn't be here, but I wanted to apologize to Amy, for what I-" Bob interrupted him by yelling

"You, have made my wife's life a living _hell, _which is where you should go! " Bob grabbed his t-shirt collar and pinned him up against the wall.

Diddlebock flinched as his back was stabbed by a hook, but he didn't care, he didn't want to hurt anybody, he wanted to apologize to Amy, then he would get out of the Duncan's lives' forever.

"Bob, let him down," Bob heard his wife's voice from the couch, he let Diddlebock fall, and turned around to see Gabe helping Amy up from the couch. She was still unsteady, and needed Gabe to help her walk, but she was awake.

"Gabe? How did you wake her up?" Bob asked, afraid his wife would pass out again.

"I didn't, I was carrying her to the couch and her eyes just opened." Gabe looked at his mother, with a shocked look on his face.

Bob Diddlebock stood up and looked at the woman he still was deeply in love with.

"Amy, I'm am so sorry, I was drunk and-" Amy walked right up to him and slapped him, _hard_. Then Gabe walked up to his father, knowing _exactly, _who he was.

"_You, _you hurt my mother, you gave her nightmares for sixteen years! You ruined part of her life! You destroyed her inside, she had to hide what happened to her for sixteen years, just because you were _drunk?_" The tone in Gabe's voice actually scared Amy a bit, she had never heard her son talk like that, and it made her nervous for what he was going to _do, _to his father.

Just after Gabe's sentence, Charlie and Toby ran down the steps, and ran up to Amy.

"Mommy, we hungry!" Toby said smiling. Amy picked him up as he looked at Bob Diddlebock.

Bob stood there and looked at the people in front of him,

Amy had children, that she had to hide herself from, she had to pretend nothing bad every happened, she had two young kids that probably have never seen their mother in a true state of happiness, all because of, _himself._

He looked at the little boy in Amy's arms, who looked a lot like Amy, herself. He smiled at him, then looked at the pain in Amy's eyes. Her kids had never seen the true Amy _Duncan._ He had ruined half of her life.

That's when he lost it, he broke down in tears, he fell to the ground and started crying like a baby, and nobody knew what to do.

"Oh, Amy! I am so sorry, I don't want you to forgive me, I just wanted you to know that I should have never done what I did, I ruined your life, I don't even deserve to live!"

A tear rolled down Amy's cheek. She wanted to be mad, but she couldn't she didn't know why. Amy Duncan could always be a forgiving person if she wanted to, she wanted to hate the man sitting in front of her, she had wished many times before that he would just _die. _But what good would that do?

Amy walked over to the man she had feared for seventeen years with Toby in her arms. She knelt down beside him and looked into his face, she really did think she was looking at her son, "Bob, what you did was horrible, I've been dreading that day for seventeen years now, I've had to hide my true self from my three youngest kids for all their lives'," she smiled at Toby, a _true smile. _

She stroked his hair and looked into his torquiouse eyes, something in his face was telling her to forgive him, Amy didn't know how her three year old son knew, but, he was telling her to forgive that awful man, and that is exactly what she did.

Bob looked up at Amy, and fell in love with her again, he had always loved her, but he was never _right _ for her. He looked up at Bob Duncan, and knew that they were meant for each other, they had four beautiful kids, and they loved each other, love was not real if it's only half,

Bob Diddlebock accepted that Amy _Duncan_ would never love him, _never._ And he would never have her as his own. But that didn't stop him.

"Bob, I forgive you." everybody looked at Amy like she was crazy, even Charlie, but Toby smiled at her. The little boy might have been small, he might not know his mother for who she _really _is, but he knew she had to forgive that man, that looked a lot like his older brother.

Amy stood up, ingnoring everybody around her, and took her two youngest children into the kitchen.

Gabe glared at his father, he had never hated a man so much before. Bob looked at Gabe, and saw the anger in his eyes, something nobody had ever seen on his face, he could have an evil glare if he wanted to,and just like his mother's, it scared the living _hell_ out of anybody they used it on.

"My mom might forgive you, but you will _never,_ be my father, you hurt her so bad, that it is unexplainable! My mom would cry because of you, and she _never _cries." Bob Duncan took a step back from the boy, kind of terrified of the furious look on his face.

Gabe walked up to his father and punched him in the face, _hard, really hard,_ when Bob Diddlebock got out of shock of what just happened Gabe punched him again, _harder_.

"The first one was for hurting this family, and the second one was for my mom!"

Gabe punched him one more time,

"And that one was for the fact that you came back here, _thinking, _ that I was going to call you _dad, _and forget what you had done to my mother and father since the day she broke up with _you_"

when he said _you, _he kicked Bob hard in the stomach, then he kept kicking him before Bob Duncan pulled the sixteen year old away, before he killed his father.

Then just like that, Gabe crumpled in his arms.

* * *

**Sorry it was so short, I promise chapter six will be longer! What did you think about the chapter, what do you think happened to Gabe, now you see how he got revenge, but don't worry, this story _will_ get better! Don't forget to REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I bet you guys are wondering what happened to Gabe? Well you will find out now! **

* * *

**Feburary 20, 2015**

**9:45 a.m. Mountain Time**

Amy sat in the kitchen, listening to her son yelling at his father, then she heard punches and kicks.

She grabbed her forehead and prayed to God that it would all stop, and it did, but in the worst way possible.

She looked down at Toby and Charlie when she heard Bob yell for her.

"Amy! Get in here now!" there was a panick in his voice, and she thought that Gabe had hit Diddlebock hard enough for him to go unconcious, she raced out of the kitchen after telling Charlie to watch Toby but her heart and feet stopped when she saw her son, laying in Bob's arms, not moving.

His skin was pale, he was barely breathing.

Bob laid him on the floor as Amy took over being a nurse.

"Bob, you need to call the ambulance, _now._" the tone in Amy's voice made Bob scared, he rushed into the kitchen and grabbed the wireless and called 911.

"Come on Gabe, wake up!" Amy knelt before him doing CPR on her son, tears were falling from her eyes as he wouldn't wake up.

She felt his pulse, his heart was racing, faster than she had ever felt a pulse before, and she was an emergency room nurse, she started to panick.

Amy kept doing CPR until she felt a cold hand on her shoulder, she turned around to look in a set of dark brown eyes.

"Amy, he's going to be okay, you have to calm down, alright?" Amy shuddered at the touch of his hand on her shoulder, he saw that it bothered her, so he pulled away.

Bob looked into her eyes, and saw how much she feared him, he looked down at his son, a pale body, eyes closed, and his chest barely moving.

Amy put her face in her hands as she started to cry, things were starting to get better, she had almost lost Gabe once, without even meeting him, she didn't want to lose him this time, she didn't know what to do as she stared down at her son.

Then she watched as Bob Diddlebock walked to the boy and sat next to him.

"Gabe, I know you can hear me, your mom is right next to you, she want's you to wake up! She's crying and she loves you, please Gabe, be strong, show your mother how much you love her..." Bob Diddlebocks words firm, like he was commanding him to wake up.

Amy was tense with the man so close to her, he was a monster,

he was now in her house, less than a foot away from her son.

Amy and Bob stared in disbelief as Gabe's eyes started to flutter open, he looked directly at his mother and smiled, "I love you, mom, I would never leave you."

Amy wrapped her arms around her son and layed him up against the back of the bright tourquoise couch.

Amy wiped away her tears and smiled at her son, she didn't know what she would do if she would lose him, but he still needed to go to the hospital to make sure he was okay.

Bob ran back into the room and smiled as he saw Gabe awake looking at his mother.

"The paramedics are going to be here in a few minutes, how did he wake up?"

"I-I heard somebody talking to me, saying mom was crying, and that I needed to wake up, I thought I was sleeping in my bed, and I wondered why would mom be crying this morning, I opened my eyes, and I saw mom right here." Gabe replied. He looked a little confused.

* * *

Teddy's cell phone rang as she looked at the caller I.D. "Mom" it read, she smiled and picked it up.

"Hey, mom!" her smile turned into a frown when she heard her mother's voice sounding like she had been crying, she had found out a few weeks ago that Gabe was not her biological brother, but her half brother. She didn't care she still treated him like he was her full brother, because she heard what his father did to her mother, and she wanted to find that man, and take a hammer to his head, and so did Spencer.

"What? Okay, we'll be right over!" Teddy jumped up from the couch as Spencer gave her a confused look.

"Gabe is in an ambulance on the way to the hospital, P.J. and Skylar are going to meet us at the house to watch the Toby and Charlie." Spencer's face turned to worry as he heard that Gabe was going to the hospital, he knew not to ask Teddy how, because she wanted to get to the house as soon as possible.

Spencer pulled their BMW behind P.J. and Skylar's Lexus in the drive in on the side of the house, Teddy ran in the front door that was unlocked like usual to see P.J. and Skylar playing with Toby, and charlie sitting in the striped chair reading a book.

She breathed in a sigh of relief as she sat down on the chair opposite of Charlie.

"What happened to Gabe?" she asked worried to death.

"Well, apparently, Diddlbock came here and mom passed out but then woke again. After Gabe punched Diddlebock three times and kicked him in the stomach repeatedly dad pulled him away and he just passed out in dad's arms!"

Teddy clenched her jaw at the sound of the man who hurt her mother, but then worry flooded back for her baby brother.

She didn't know what was going to happen, and she loved her brother no matter what, dooshbag dad, or not.

* * *

Gabe had passed out in the ambulance again.

This time they couldn't get him to wake up, and Amy was a mess.

Bob Duncan held on to Gabe's left hand, and Amy held onto his right. She hated seeing his pale limp body laying on a stretcher with a mask over his mouth, it made her sick to her stomach.

They both knew Gabe always had small heart problems from being premature, and his lungs grew normal by the time he was ten, but there were so many things that could be wrong with him, Amy couldn't take it.

If Amy was taking care of Gabe in the ER, and she didn't know him, she would really think he was dead, by the way his skin was paled, and his body just lay there limp.

She wanted to scream for her little boy to wake up, but she knew that wouldn't happen, she didn't know what to do with herself.

For what seemed like after two hours the ten minute trip ended and they got out of the ambulance and followed Gabe into the hospital.

Bob had wrapped his arm around Amy because they had forgotten to get their jackets, and the Denver air was chilly. Gabe was wheeled into a back room and Bob and Amy sat in the waiting room.

Amy cried for what seemed like forever before she stopped, then she looked up to see Diddlebock looking her in the eyes, his face had been cleaned up, and he had on a different shirt.

His hair was in a short haircut that Gabe had worn when he was younger, but somehow, that haircut looked good on him.

Bob felt Amy shudder, then looked up and understood why.

"Why are you here?" Bob asked gripping Amy, telling her he wouldn't let the man go near her, but Amy wasn't _as_ afraid of him, and if he even tried to get her, Bob would squash him like a bug, for that matter, he _was _an exterminator.

"Gabe is my _son_, I'm not going to leave him in an emergency room, without his father, I may have been and _ass_ to Amy, but I'm not going to leave Gabe." He said it very sternly and it made Amy nervous.

Amy looked down at her fingers, the hair on the back of her neck rose when she heard him call Gabe his, _son_. She always thought to Bob _Duncan_ to be Gabe's father, he was the one who took him to the batting cages, the one who changed his diapers, and the one he called _dad._

Bob Duncan clenched his fists after he called Gabe his son, the man was never there for him, he did nothing in the sort to raise him, he even thought that Bob Diddlebock didn't know he had a son until he showed up on the front doorstep to see Amy.

"He's not your _son_, you never raised him, you left Amy by herself with him!" Bob stood up to stand even with the man.

"Bob please-" Amy was interrupted by Diddlebock

"I might not have met him, but I'm his father. I came to apologize to Amy for the horrible thing I did, I am a monster to her, I destroyed her and left her three youngest children to not know their true mother, the wonderful woman that Amy Duncan really is. Smart, beautiful, funny, energetic,"Bob Diddlebock got lost in his thoughts as he described the woman that he loved, but could never have.

Amy blushed as he said those words about her, she didn't know she was that good to be around,

she still would never love him, or like him, at all, in that matter.

Bob interrupted Bob after about twenty adjectives in, "Okay! She gets it! Now, you can sit over there, but stay away from my wife!"

Just after he finished his sentence a doctor walked into the busy room.

"Gabriel Duncan?" Amy darted up, when she wanted to, she could be really fast.

"Dr. Karnagin?," a worried look passed across her face, but that ended when the doctor smiled at her.

"Amy, he's going to be fine, his heart was beating a little fast, we think he has Sinus Tachachardia, it's when his heart beats faster than it should, and when it gets out of control he can pass out, or go into a coma, whoever woke him did a good job,"

Amy made a short glance at Bob Diddlebock,

"The second time he passed out was because he was worried, and he hyperventalated. All he has to do is take a small pill every night, it's call a betablocker, and it slows his heart beat down a little, and controls it when it starts to go faster."

Amy smiled at the doctor, who she knew very well since she was a nurse at the hospital, "Is he okay then?" her smile faded just a tad, and the doctor could see a sign of worry in her eyes.

He smiled at her, "Gabe is awake, and he's been asking the nurses for you," Amy smiled.

"But we can only allow two people back at a time because the emergency room is very busy tonght, Amy be glad your off today!" Amy smiled then looked back at the Bobs.

Bob Duncan sighed, and did what Amy thought he would never do.

"Bob, go, your his father you deserve to see him first." Amy looked shocked then, not caring about Bob, busted through the emergency room doors.

* * *

Gabe Duncan stared up into the bright lights that were being thrown in his eyes. He'd ask for his mom about a million times, and this time the doctor smiled and replyed, "I'll go get her now"

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the docter open the door to his room and disappear behind it, about two minutes later he could see the top of his mothers blonde curly hair flying around as she opened the door and smiled.

"Mom!" he yelled, he saw faint streaks of tears down her face,

She looked at him and smiled, that was only the third real smile she had given him, and there was nothing better to him than to see his mother's glorious smile, that could light any room, even if it was the Emergency Room.

His smile faded, when he saw the monster walk up behind his mother.

Amy noticed how his jaw clenched, and knew he was behind her.

"Get away from her, if you ever touch her, you'll be dead." Amy shuddered at the horrible tone in her son's voice, the one that had only been used on his father. The one that terrifyed her.

Amy could feel the presence closer behind her, and she started to get nervous, just like she did seventeen years ago.

In that second, Amy thought of something, in that horrible night,

Bob Diddlebock lied to her.

She had remembered in high school when they went to a party, they had beer and wine, of course she didn't take any, but someone asked Bob if he wanted one, and he said no. He apparently had bad kidneys and if he drank, he could get really sick and die.

Bob Diddlebock was not drunk the night he raped her,

he knew exactly what he was doing.

* * *

**Feburary 20, 1998**

**11:45 p.m. Mountain Time**

He had beaten her, and worst of all he had raped her.

Amy sat in the back of a truck, she didn't know where she was, she didn't know what to do.

For the last thirty minutes she had been crying, huddled in a ball, with only a bra and underwear on.

Bob had gotten out of the car, and locked the doors, she couldn't get out, all she wanted was to go home. At that thought the door flew open.

Bob Diddlebock crawled into the back, and sat across from her. His black eyes glared at her, as he tried to sound nice.

He reached out and stroked her hair, which was a mess, out of her eyes. He lifted her head up, so she was forced to look at him.

"Oh, Amy, I love you so much. But sadly, every dream has to end." He whispered to her, which made her flinch.

He pulled something dark out of his bag, and threw it to her. Amy could see the tag on it reading "Amy Duncan."

"Put your clothes on, now, was that so hard?" Bob smiled at her, he grabbed a ponytail holder from his wrist, crawled behind her and put her hair back in a high ponytail. Amy held her breath the entire thirty seconds. He walked around in front of her after she slipped her scrubs on, he kissed her on the lips, he held her arms down so she couldn' move.

After the long kiss was over, Amy started to cry again.

"Oh, my Ames! Come here!" he pulled her into a spine breaking hug. "Your hurting me!" she said quietly. Finally he pulled away, and looked deep into her eyes. Now, I'm going to drive you back to the hospital, if you tell _anyone_, I will kill your daughter," he counted on his fingers "your son, and, of course the easiest, your _husband." _

Amy cried as he kissed her one last time, before crawling to the front and starting the ignition.

* * *

Amy darted away from Bob in the hospital room. Fear in her eyes, looking at the horrible man, who she was crazy enough to _forgive._

Gabe looked at his mother and saw the dead terror in her eyes, he sat up in his bed, "Mom, what's wrong?"

Bob Diddlebock started toward her, "Don't come near me! You weren't drunk that night! You knew damn well what you were doing!"

Bob's eyes turned dark, and Gabe started to get out of his bed.

"Your right, Amy, I wasn't drunk, I lost control, and that's how much I love you," he reached out to touch her, but she pulled back.

Bob Diddlebock was losing his control again, he couldn't help it, when ever he saw her face, he didn't know what he was doing, and he just lost it.

"Leave my mom alone!" Gabe lost _his_ control. he got up and pulled Bob Diddlebock away from his mother, right before he was about to grab her.

Gabe pulled at his father until they both fell to the ground, grabbing each other's fists' away from their faces.

"Gabe, please stop-" right in the middle of her sentence, Bob grabbed Amy's ankle, and pulled her down.

Gabe watched like it was in slow motion, he saw his mother fall, he saw her land on her head,

and he saw the blood, as it started to cover her golden hair.

"Mom!" Gabe crawled over to his mother who wasn't moving.

Nurses walked into the room and stopped, their eyes wide.

Bob Diddlebock looked in terror at Amy, her face was expressionless, her eyes were closed and blood was covering her hair. He crawled away, aware of what he did, he had lost control again, and this time it was _bad_.

* * *

Bob Duncan sat in the waiting room, waiting for his wife and the idiot to walk through the doors, but then he heard yelling from the back, and it sounded like Gabe's voice. He raced through the door, and walked into the room that had fallen silent. He could hear somebody weeping.

He pushed past the nurses and stopped, and so did his heart.

He looked down at his wife, who was being held by a sobbing and bloody Gabe.

He never thought a person could bleed so much blood.

* * *

**This chapter was really long! Now I know you guys are anxious for the next chapter, and it's coming real soon! Don't forget to review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, so here is Chapter Seven! SPOILER ALERT: Amy doesn't die or anything, she doesn't go into a coma either!**

* * *

**Feburary 20, 2015**

**10:00 a.m. Mountain Time**

****Teddy Duncan stared at the T.V. with a bored look on her face, her chin was in her hand as it propped her head up. She looked down at her little brother and smiled at him.

Spencer was playing blocks with him, while Skylar and P.J. read a book to Charlie.

She smiled as she knelt down and sat by Spencer, ready to play blocks with them. At that moment, Teddy saw Toby's expression change, something was wrong with the look in his eyes, it was almost like worry with a mix of he was about to cry.

She picked Toby up and sat him in her lap on the couch, rocking him so it would calm him down, it didn't help.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Toby cried, Teddy turned he head praying to see the bright blonde lead her brother in through the door,

something was telling her that wasn't going to happen.

At that moment he stomach twisted, as she felt a sharp pain.

"Mommy! Something is wrong with mommy, Teddy!" Toby looked up at her.

Charlie stopped what she was doing and gave her sister a dead stare, "He's right, Teddy, something is wrong with mom."

The knot in her stomach twisted tighter, "We need to go to the hospital, _now, Teddy."_ the tone in Charlie's voice made he nervous, at that moment she looked at P.J. he was nodding his head, also sensing somthing was wrong.

"Teddy, I know you feel it too, just like we did seventeen years ago, something is wrong with mom, and we have to leave right now." Teddy could see the fear in his eyes,

then her stomach knotted tighter. All the Duncan kids stood, and Spencer and Skylar looked at each other in confusion.

Teddy winced at the pain in her stomach, and Toby started to cry. She picked him up and they all raced to the cars.

Even though Charlie didn't like to be held, P.J. grabbed her and ran to the Lexus, while he was running Charlie spoke,

"Something is wrong with mommy, she is hurt, we need to help her!"

P.J. shuddered, pain piercing his stomach, he had only felt this once before, and it was the night his mother was raped.

* * *

**Feburary 20, 1998**

**11:15 p.m. Mountain Time**

****P.J. sat up in his bed, the six year old was sweating and wincing at the pain in his stomach, he rolled into a ball in his bed, but that didn't help.

Tears rippled down his cheeks, something in his head was saying that something was wrong, something was wrong with his mother.

He rolled over in bed to look at a pair of soft brown eyes. Teddy stood there quietly crying, saying that her tummy hurt, and that mommy was hurt. P.J. grabbed his little sister, and hugged her in his bed, they both winced again as the pain got stronger.

"P.J.!" Teddy cried grabbing her stomach. "Mommy needs help!" P.J. grabbed her, shaking away the pain, and rocked her until she fell asleep next to him.

**xxx**

****P.J. quietly waked down the steps, to hear his mother sobbing, she set down her purse, and plopped down on the chair in the kitchen, she laid her head down on the cold table and started to cry.

P.J. had never seen his mother cry before, he knew something was badly wrong with his mother, he wanted to walk up to her, and hug her, and tell her everything was okay. He heard his father walking down the steps, so he quickly ran to the staircase to the basement.

After his father had walked into the kitchen, he hid between the two walls that popped out, right below the window, so he could hear his parents talking.

"Ames, what's wrong?" he looked up to see his father cradling his mother, and he saw worry pass through her face as she thought of something to say.

"We-um, we lost a patient today at the hospital." she said quietly, he knew she was lying, whenever she said something quietly, it was a lie, but his father didn't pick up on it.

They walked into the living room and he held her against him as they sat down on the couch, and after about ten minutes, Amy was fast asleep in Bob's arms. He picked the small woman up, and carried her up the steps.

P.J. grew tired and walked a ways behind he father, and finally laid back down in his bed, with his sister by his side, and fell asleep.

* * *

Worry flashed though P.J.'s mind as they parked into the emergency parking lot, he pulled Charlie out of the car, held Skylar's hand and they followed Teddy, Spencer, and Toby into the hospital.

* * *

Gabe sat on the ground, cradling his mother in his arms, she wasn't moving and his hands were covered in blood from her head.

He looked up at the nurses, "Don't just stand there! Do _something_" he used that tone in his voice again,

The nurses walked over to Amy and sighed, learning that she was their co-worker.

Fran Culpepper looked at the boy who was holding his mother, who was crying and rocking her in his arms.

Amy was just laying there, eyes closed, she had a faint heart beat, and the back of her head was completely matted with blood. Fran felt a tear come down her face, there were times that Amy drove her crazy, but she was a good and loving woman to her kids, and she was _not,_ going to let her friend die.

A stretcher was brought in two minutes later, and they lifted Amy up and put her on the bed. Gabe sat on the floor, unable to speak, his mother's blood all over his hands. Then he turned and looked at Bob Diddlebock.

The boy's eyes turned stone cold, and there was a look in his face that was not right, like something was wrong, it was also terrifying.

"_You," _was all he could spit out before he lunged for Bob Diddlebock, he sat on top of the man, and punched him staight in the nose, then the eye, then the throat, and everywhere else that was above his waist.

Bob Duncan just stared at the screaming man, looking at him for help, but he couldn't move, his wife was terribly hurt, he looked at Bob Diddlebock, who was now covered in blood, most of his own, but some was Amy's that had been from Gabe's hands.

Gabe kept punching, and puching, until his father was not moving anymore. He stood and looked at the bloody man. He wasn't sure if he was dead, or just out, but he didn't care.

He walked up to the man, and started kicking him, hard, in the stomach, the face, and _everywhere. _

Bob Duncan just stood there, _what if Amy dies? What will I do with out the love of my life? I didn't even tell her I love her.._

Bob put his face in his hands, and the big man started to cry, he loved his wife, he wouldn't be able to live without her.

After about another ten minutes, Bob finally pulled Gabe away, and laid the boy's head on his chest, he loved him so much, and it hurt him that he wasn't his real father, but that would never stop him from treating him like his own son.

* * *

Teddy walked in, her stomach about to explode with her brother.

They left Spencer and Skylar to watch the little ones, as the oldest Duncan kids walked through the door of the emergency room. They looked around for anyone they knew, but then stopped, Teddy's heart stopped, the pain in her stomach stopped, she swore she even stopped breathing, as she saw her mother on a stretcher.

She left her brother and flew over to her mother, who was laying lifeless, on the bed.

"Oh my god!" she put her hands over her mouth as she started to cry. She reached out and held her mother's cold hand, it was lifeless, her mother looked dead.

Fran Culpepper walked up behind the familiar two, she hasn't seen them since the talent show in 2011, she hadn't really seen any of Amy's kids since then.

She laid her hand on Teddy's shoulder and looked into her light brown eyes, she noticed how much she looked like her mother.

"Teddy," she started looking at the girl who was now holding her mother's hand.

"Is she?" Teddy stared at her mother, afraid of what Fran was going to say.

"No, Teddy, your mother is going to live, we have her heart beating at a normal pace, and we've put stichtes in her head, she's still asleep from the medicine we gave her.

Teddy sat down in a chair relieved. "Your brother is in the next room if you want to see him," she said looking at P.J.

The two of them got up and walked out of the room, to leave Fran alone with Amy.

"Amy, I know you can hear me, your still asleep, you can wake up if you want to, your kids are here to see you," Fran held Amy's hand, and watched as she slowly opened her eyes.

* * *

"Gabe!" Teddy ran and hugged her shocked brother, who's hands were now clean, and all the blood was gone.

"Mom's going to be okay, we just talked to Fran and she's in the next room over!"

Bob looked at his kids, confused, "How did you know she was hurt?"

Teddy smiled, "We just knew, all of us, Toby and Charlie kept telling us something was wrong!"

P.J. smiled at his sister and brother. Then Fran walked into the room. "Someone wants to see you in the next room!" Just like her mother Teddy could be fast, and she sprinted into the next room to see her mother smiling at her, sitting up in bed.

"Mom!" Teddy smiled, and she could have never been more happy.

* * *

**See! Amy is okay! Now isn't that good? Don't worry there is still a lot more to come! REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So, Amy's fine, Gabe's fine, what happens next? Well here you will find out!**

* * *

**March 10, 2015**

Amy sat down at the couch with a warm cup of tea in her hands. She looked at the blank telivision screen, and laid her head back on the couch, and just thought.

She was so close to losing her son, and he was so close to losing his mother. The whole family was close to losing both of them.

She felt someone stroke her hair from behind, and turned around to see her husband smiling down at her. She smiled back as he walked around and sat down next to her, and wrapped his arm around her waist. And looked deep into her eyes.

"I almost lost you," he said, looking at her face.

"I don't know what I would do without you, you know that? I love you more than anything in the world." he leaned over and kissed her on the lips. She smiled up at him, and leaned into her husband, and laid her head on his chest.

"I don't know what I would do without you either, I love you too." She smiled as she closed her eyes on his chest, and remembered the best times of her life.

Soon, Bob looked down to see her fast asleep.

* * *

**April 26, 1990**

**Pike's Peak, Colorado**

**Observation Deck**

Amy stared out into the mountains, it was the most beautiful sight she'd ever seen, she could feel a smile across her face, her eyes were a deep ocean blue, it was perfect.

She felt a warm hand wrap around her, and already knew who it was, the man she had loved for six years, was behind her, that day was going to be the day, that he asked her to marry him.

Amy's hair was golden, in the mountains, and it shimmered in the sun, that's how Bob knew she was mean to be in the mountains, he loved her so much, he knew that she would always be the love of his life no matter what happened in their future.

"Amy," Bob got nervous, she turned around, and that was the most beautiful he'd ever seen her. She smiled at him, "Ya, Bob?" He couldn't move, he'd forgot what to say, he was never good at winging it.

"Bob?" Amy's smile faded, and she looked at her boyfriend in his amazing green eyes.

_Her skin lookes like it glows, and her eyes are so blue, her skin is so perfect, everything on her looks perfect _Bob had thought as she looked at him, who was just staring at her.

She walked up to him and kissed him, and that snapped him right out of his faze. She giggled as he smiled at her innocently, then he did what he had been wanting to do for six years.

Bob bent down on one knee, and opened a velvet box, with a beautiful ring with a champagne diamond, which he knew was her favorite because it was her birthstone "Amy, I don't know what my life would be like without you, and I don't want to know," Amy gasped and held her hand up to her mouth, "And I want you to be mine forever," he smiled at her, "Amy Blankenhooper, will you be my wife?"

Amy shook her head yes and he picked her up and twirled her. He slid the ring on her finger and it fit perfectly.

Amy smiled at him as they kissed right in front of the mountains, and to this day, that is one of her favorite places ever.

* * *

**May 8, 1991**

**Dillon Reservior, Dillon, Colorado**

The sky couldn't have been any bluer, and the snow capped mountains were faded in the distance behind the lake.

Bob and Amy stood smiling right at the shore, as they began their wedding.

Amy was wearing a beautiful white strapless gown, with lavender lace that lined her waist, and two pretty lavender flowers sewn to the left side of the lace. Her shimmering hair was put up, and a curl fell down on each side of her face. Her veil was tied into her hair, and it flowed down to the middle of her back. She gripped a boquet with six white flowers and six lavender ones, forming a circular pattern that looked amazing with her dress.

Bob wore a sharp, black suit, with a white undershirt. His hair was cut shorter and the front was flipped up slightly, it looked just like P.J.'s hair cut now, which fit his look just right. He smiled down at Amy, who looked perfect in her dress.

The bridesmaids wore lavender strapless dresses, and carried small boquets, and the grooms wore black suits with a lavender and white flower pinned on the top right of their jackets.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today,"the pastor began his speech of holy matrimony, they both said their vows, which Bob failed badly at, because he winged it, and they both slipped on their rings, then came the part they were both waiting for.

"Do you, Amy Blankehooper, take Bob Duncan to be your lawfully wedded husband, until death do you part?" Amy smiled into his emerald eyes "I do." Bob let out his breath he was holding, and smiled into her eyes. "Do you, Bob Duncan, take Amy Blankenhooper to be your lawfully wedded wife, until death do you part," he took a shallow breath "I do."

The two gripped hands tighter as the pastor closed, "With the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride!"

Amy smiled at Bob as he leaned down and gently kissed her. When they slowly pulled away everyone clapped, and Bob pulled Amy down the isle, both of them laughing.

She was no longer Amy Blankenhooper, she was Amy Duncan, and to be honest, she was glad to drop that name.

**Eight Weeks Later**

Amy smiled at her husband as they finished the last touches of moving into Edgewood drive, she sat down at the table as Bob got them both a sandwhich, he sat across from her. Amy kept smiling at him, he didn't know why, so he just laughed at his wife.

"Mrs. Duncan, Is there something you should tell me?" She laughed at how he spoke to her, talking like her teacher from third grade, when she would get in trouble, which was about everyday.

"There might be a little something Mr. Duncan," she smiled at him, excited for what she was going to tell him. She knew he would be excited too. Bob laughed at her again, by how _she_ spoke, like a little kid. He cocked his head to the side, waiting for her to reply, "Well?"

Amy smiled and grabbed both of his hands, then stared into his eyes, took a deep breath, then spoke, "I'm pregnant!" She smiled as the grin creeped across his face, "Really?" He stood up and pulled her up too, and hugged her, excited.

"I knew you would be happy!" They kissed and Bob just smiled at her, excited to be a father.

**March 23, 1992**

Amy smiled at the small little bundle in her arms, she laid in the hospital bed, holding her first baby, which was a little boy. The decided to name him after his grandfather, Patrick John, but they were going to call him P.J.

Bob stood behind her, and looked at the boy, who had his mother's blue eyes, his face, and her hair. "We're parents!" he whispered in her ear, she looked up at him and smiled, she was so excited, just then her parents walked through the door.

"Hi!" Petunia said, ecstatic to see her first grandchild. She walked over to the opposite side, not wanting to be by Bob, and looked at the small bundle in her daughter's arms.

"Oh, Ames, he's beautiful!" she laid her hand down on the bed, and used her other one to stroke her grandson's face, he was absolutly adorable!

Amy looked at her father, who was standing in the corner, not saying anything.

"Daddy?" She used the face that she always knew could get her anything," do you want to hold him?" Amy sat up more, and smiled to see her father slowly walk over to his prized possesion, who now had her own.

"Okay," he smiled at the little baby, after Amy laid him in his arms, his grandson, he liked saying that.

**August 16, 1994**

Bob smiled at his son, he was helping with on the playground, they were having a daddy and son day, while Amy was at her baby shower for Teddy, this time they wanted to find out what the baby was, and after they learned it was a girl, the decided to name her Teddy Renee.

Just then he had gotted a call, saying that his wife had gone into labor and to meet them at the hospital.

* * *

Amy smiled at the little pajamas given to her from her older sister Diane. "Thank you, Diane! Those will be the first pjs I put her in!" she saw he sister smile, then, she felt the baby kick, but then she realized it wasn't a kick, when she felt her water break.

She looked over to her mother, "Mom, my water just broke!"

Everything happened so quickly, from her going into labor, her mom driving her to the hospital, to her sitting in a bed, punching her husband between her screams, then finally she met her daughter, Teddy.

* * *

Amy carried the little five month old girl into the house, and walked up the steps to change her, diapers.

She laid the baby down, and smiled into her's daughter's brown eyes, that she probably got from her grandparents. "Oh Teddy! You're my little girl!" Amy giggled as the little baby smiled.

She held her close, _thinking_ that Teddy was going ot be her last baby,

_boy, _she was wrong.

* * *

**Novemer 23, 2011**

****Amy stood in the bathroom, her mouth wide open.

"Oh. My. God." she finally spit out, completely shocked. She looked at the preganancy test that was positive, and finally sat down before she passed out.

"Well," she started, she didn't know what to say after that. She was sure that Charlie, was going to be her last baby, she was wrong, _again_.

She stood up and walked into the bedroom, Gabe was in his room playing a video game, and packing the first stuff for their trip to Palm Springs, Charlie was in her room taking a nap, Teddy and P.J. were on dates, and Bob was in the living room.

She had no idea how she was going to tell him.

She walked out into the hallway, and stopped in Gabe's room,

"Gabe, do you have your carry on packed?" she leaned on the door frame, waiting for a response from him, who was now playing Galaxy Of Death.

"What? Oh, ya mom!" he said between levels. She rolled her eyes, and walked out.

She peeked into her two year old's room, to see her fast asleep, she gave a faint smile, of course not real because of the news she was going to tell her husband.

She walked down the bright green staircase, and walked around the couch and sat next to Bob. Who was watching something she didn't care about.

She looked at him, until he noticed. "Are you okay?" Bob looked at her, and noticed something in her eyes, he loved her so much, but still couldn't believe she would cheat on him, he thought of that everyday, and still couldn't believe it.

"Amy?" she looked down at her shirt, a small frown on her face, then looked back up at him.

Her eyes were glossy, like she was about to cry. Bob turned his body so that he was completely facing her, "Ames, what's going on?" she looked down again, then up and mumbled the words while she covered her mouth.

"What? I can't understand you," she sighed and looked up at him, and gave him her innocent look. The one she had given for Charlie, and for Teddy, then he realized.

"Are you p-pregnant?" Bob asked, hoping he was going crazy. He saw her head move up and down very slightly, and saw the look in her eyes, which was an obvious yes.

"Maybe just a little," she quietly said, looking down at her shirt.

Bob sighed and looked into his wife's face, feeling bad for the woman for what was to come for her. "Well," he started, then she looked up at him.

"How are we going to tell the kids?" she asked quietly, afraid of how they would react.

"Well, we could tell them in Palm Springs? And your parents, on like, Christmas day?" Amy gave a small smile then nodded again.

Then Teddy and P.J. walked through the front door, they noticed the looks on their parents faces were different.

"What's going on guys?" Teddy asked, like they were hiding something, she knew they were.

Amy got up and walked into the kitchen, after mumbling a "Nothing" that Teddy could barely hear.

She knew they were hiding something, but she would find out soon enough.

* * *

Amy jumped up to look into a pair of bluish green eyes, and smiled at her youngest child.

"Hey, mommy!" Toby smiled at his mother, as she picked him up and sat him on her lap.

"What's goin' on Toby?" Amy asked smiling at him.

"Nothing much mommy, I just wanted to say that I love you," he turned around and hugged Amy, after a second of shock, she hugged him back,

"I love you too, Toby,"

Amy smiled, she did not regret any of her kids, _at all_

* * *

**That was a nice and long chapter, Amy remebering things in her past! Tell me what you think! And don't worry, there is more to come!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! So I bet you were all wondering what happen to Diddlebock right? Well, here you go!,**

* * *

**Febuary 25, 2015**

**St. Paul Medical Center**

Bob Diddlebock laid in the bed, lifeless, motionless. He had indured so many hits and kicks from his son, that he was now on life support, and currently in a coma.

The sad part was,

nobody wanted to try to wake him up.

He had no visitors, people found out what he did, and as soon as he was healthy enough, he was headed straight to jail. The number one reason was for rape, then beating.

And Amy was the victim to all of them.

The door to Bob's room opened, and Gabe walked in, he was not there to apologize to him, he knew that Bob could hear in his coma, so this was his chance to let him know what he thought of him.

Gabe sat in the chair close to the bed, and stared at the man, who had bandages and wraps around his head, a horrible bruised laceration on his left cheek, and a wrap around his torso for several broken ribs, but Gabe didn't feel sorry for him.

That was nothing compared to what he did to his mother.

"Well, I'm here, I'm going to be honest with you," Gabe started, no sympathy in his eyes, or his voice, it was stern, just like when Bob spoke for Gabe to wake up.

"Number one, I'm _not_ going to call you dad, you were never my dad, and you never will be. Number two, instead of putting you in a coma, I should have killed you. But I knew better than that, because my mom wouldn't of allowed it. Number three, you hurt my mom, _again_, so, after this talk, we will never speak, see, or hear of you ever again. You have been learned to not be trusted with _anyone_."

Gabe could tell the man could hear him, and he didn't feel bad at all, and he wasn't even done yet.

"My mother was just realesed from the hospital today, you know why? _You._ You knocked her down, she had to have stitches and she had a small fracture to her skull, all because of your stupid, idiotic mind. Do you know what I would have done to you if you killed her?" Gabe asked sitting up,

"I don't know what I would have done, no, I wouldn't have killed you, that might have been good though, because your going to hell." he smiled " Anyway, I would have done something to make you suffer, badly."

Gabe stood up.

"My mother is the best woman ever, that's why she is not married to you, she's too good for you. She is smart and beautiful, and you took that all away from her, because you were jealous."

Gabe walked closer to his bed.

"She will never be yours, _ever in a million years._" he leaned down by his ear,

"You can dream about her all you want, I don't care, because that is all you will ever see of her, you will never see Amy Duncan, _ever again._" he whispered the last part in his ear, and walked toward the door,

In that second, loud beeping came from his monotor, seconds later nurses rushed into the room.

"We're losing him!" one of the nurses said.

Gabe smirked at his father, and walked out of the room.

* * *

**March 11, 2015**

**11:30 p.m. Mountain Time**

Amy sat in the closet rolled in a ball, hiding behind her husbands clothes, she was silently wimpering as tears fell onto her pants. She could see the moonlight under the door shining through her window.

"Oh, Ames, come on now, why are you hiding from me?" the footsteps stopped in front of the door, and it slowly opened, Amy held her breath.

"I know your in there, now you can come out on your own, or I'll make you come out." Bob Diddlebock's voice was low, almost impossibly low as it rolled into the closet, and stabbed her ears.

After about five seconds, Amy felt a strangling grip around her neck, it lifted her out of the closet, and she was being held three feet above the ground.

Bob Diddlebock laughed, both of his arms were by his side, his skin was almost white, with a rusty color shadow under his eyes, his eyes where pure black, and his hair was messed up.

He had a big cut on his left cheek and bruises around it. His teeth were the color of his skin, and his toungue was blood red. He wore a ripped black t-shirt, covering up most of the bruises on his torso, but didn't hide the cuts on his arms. Blood rolled down his temple, like it was unstoppable.

Amy held her hands up to her neck, but felt nothing, she coughed and breathed in for air.

Right when she thought it was over, the force slammed her down on the bed, crushing the iron legs holding it up, and it fell the five inches, to where the box spring was touching the ground.

Bob Diddlebock pushed his hand out, and without even touching her, Amy couldn't move, the force was pushing her on the bed, and crushing her lungs. Bob gave another bone rattling laugh, and walked up to her.

"You want to see our family, Amy?" Bob asked smiling.

Amy shook her head but he grabbed her anyway. He first dragged her across the dark hallway into P.J. and Gabe's room, she looked in horror at P.J., who was at his young age of seventeen.

P.J. sat in a chair, his body lifeless, instead of blonde, his hair was black, blood was running down his face, and it lined his hairline, instead of blue eyes, they were black, and expressionless as he stared into her soul. His skin was pale, and he had the same rusty shadow under his eyes as did Diddlebock.

Next he dragged her into Toby's room, Amy cried to see the toddler sitting in the rocking chair, the chair was rocking all by itself.

Like P.J. he was lifeless, his black eyes staring at her, underlined with a rusty shadow, his black hair lined with blood as it ran down the bridge of his nose, his skin was pale too, and his lips were blue.

Charlie was worse, she was moving, her black hair lifeless against her back. She walked up to Bob and Amy, her black eyes staring Amy down, blood ran down beside her ear, and ran all the way across the line of her hair, the rusty color sticking out over her white skin.

She didn't smile as she spoke, "Mommy, why are you crying? Daddy is just trying to show you our family." it wasn't Charlie's voice, it sounded like a million voices combined to make one as it ripped Amy's ears.

Bob strangled Amy down to the basement, to see Teddy, the worst of them all, walking to her, her usuall bouncy hair flat, straight, and black. Teddy was fifteen again, her skin was pale, blood ran along her hairline too, almost the same color as the shadow under her black eyes.

She walked up to her, and drew her finger down Amy's arm. Amy cringed as she saw the line of her daughter's finger cut her skin, and start to bleed, she looked up at Teddy, who did the worst thing possible,

and smiled to her mother, to show off her red stained teeth.

* * *

Amy sat up in her bed, sweat rolling down the side of her face, her heart was pounding after she woke from her nightmare. She started to cry.

That was the fifth time that the dead Bob Diddlebock had gotten into her dreams, and ruined her family, in every dream all but Gabe and Bob were there, she didn't want to know where they would be.

Amy silently sat up, making sure not to wake her husband as she walked into Toby's room, to see the small boy looking up at her and smiling. "Hi, mommy!"

Amy smiled and lifted the small boy into her arms and sat down in the rocking chair in the corner of the room. His golden hair was glistening from the moonlight through the window. She smiled at his tourquoise, eyes, that mixed her blue and Bob's green together.

She knew that Toby had always had problems with sleeping, so she rocked him to sleep in the chair. When he finally fell asleep, she kissed his hair and sat him down in the bed, to that day, Amy was the only one who could rock him, and get him to do whatever she wanted by it.

She then tiptoed across the hallway into Charlie's room, who was lightly sleeping in her bed, snuggling with a book. Amy smiled at her youngest daughter as she closed the door.

She went into Gabe's room, to see his bed empty. She frowned then walked down into the kitchen, to see him sitting at the table, his back facing her. She walked up behind him, and ran her fingers through his hair. He turned around quickly to see his smiling mother looking down at him.

She sat across from him, and gripped both of his hands, smiling into his deep amber eyes.

"Mom?" he asked looking into her blue eyes, that stood out in the moonlight.

"Yes sweetheart?" she looked at him, her face expressionless.

"You could have died. If you died, I wouldn't have any parents, you are the most important person to me, and if you-" he couldn't finish before the tears fell from his eyes, afraid of what would ever happen if Amy left his life. Amy stood up and knelt down next to him, where her eyes were even with his. She stroked his hair as he cried, then he turned and looked at her.

"Honey, I promise you, I'm not going _anywhere_" he laughed and hugged his mother, he couldn't love someone any more at that moment.

* * *

Amy sat in her bed, staring at the ceiling, the light was shining through the windows now. She thought of a specific time when Bob Diddlebock had followed her and Bob on a date for her birthday, to a nice resturaunt. She was so excited for that night. It was her senior year, and Bob and Amy were named the cutest couple in school, that was the _second _time for Amy...

**April** **3, 1990**

**Downtown Denver**

**8:30 p.m Mountain Time**

Amy smiled at her boyfriend, it was her birthday, and it was the best one so far. The sky had been blue all day, the air was a nice seventy degrees, and Bob Diddlebock, _for once, _ had not followed her around in school.

He opened her door as she got out of the mustang, her black dress hugging her curves and shimmering from all the lights in downtown Denver. He held her hand as they walked down the street to the nice resturaunt they were eating at. She looked at the reflection in the glass and frowned as she saw Bob Diddlebock's car parked across the street from them.

Bob saw what she was looking at and walked faster into the doors.

The place was nice and dimmed, the tables nice and clean, covered with white tablecloths and black seats. And after a ten minute wait, they sat down at a table in the corner of the resturaunt.

"Oh no," Amy mumbled as Bob Diddlebock approached their table, wearing the uniform for the waiters.

"Hey, Ames," he said, giving her a look that made her nervous, and ignoring Bob.

"Can you please leave us alone!" Amy quietly yelled as he got out his notebook to write on. After taking their orders, he came back two minutes later with a Coca Cola and a glass of water.

He walked up to the table and sat the Coke infront of Amy and the water infront of Bob.

"Um, I had the water, and Bob had the coke," she gave Bob Diddlebock a faint smile as he started to switch them, but screamed when he "accidentally" spilled the sticky substance all over her dress. Bob Duncan stood up and walked to him.

"You did that on purpose!" he yelled.

Amy stood up, her dress covered in coke,

"Here, you should probably take that off!" Bob Diddlebock smiled,

and before she could react he pulled her dress all the way up, to where he underwear and part of her stomach could be seen. She screamed and backed away before he could pull her dress all the way off.

Most of the men stared at her, their mouths open, and their dates trying to get their attention. But Bob shoved Diddlebock out of the way, to reach his girlfriend, who was pulling her dress down, her cheeks red from all the guys staring at her, at least she was skinny, so for them, it wasn't a bad sight.

Before Bob ran after Amy, who had sprinted out of the resturaunt, he puched Bob Diddlebock square in the nose, and ran out of the place.

Bob finally caught up to Amy after they were a whole six blocks away from the resturaunt.

She turned around, her mascara making a line down both sides of her face, her hair was messed up from her running so fast, and she had ripped the bottom of her skin-tight dress, from pulling it down so quick when Bob Diddlebock had pulled it up.

Bob hugged her and they both sat down on a bench, he looked at her, and smiled at her innocent face that had tricked so many people.

"I love you," he said his heart pounding, they had never shared those words before, but he really meant it. He did love her, he had never loved someone else so much before.

Amy looked up into his emerald eyes, and he looked into her sapphire ones, and he saw her smile, "I love you, too," she said, her tears stopped and her smile was now present, forgetting about Diddlebock.

And for the first time they _really _kissed.

They had kissed before, but it was just a peck on the lips, or the cheek. Not passionate and loving.

Bob held her waist as she leaned up and kissed him, they both didn't pull away for ten seconds, then Bob smiled and spoke, "To make you feel even better," he smiled at her, "you are a _really _ good kisser!" she laughed at him, and replied, "Thanks, I've been working on that!" she joked, and after staring into each others' eyes, they kissed again.

And Amy forgot all about Diddlebock.

* * *

Amy smiled at the memory of their first true kiss, then her memory faded when she felt the bed shift, and turned to see Bob staring at her, smiling.

"What?" she asked, laughing at his goofy smile.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" he asked staring into her eyes,

Amy blushed, appalled by her husbands words, she really didn't think herself of that pretty, which Bob thought was despicable.

"Because you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen," Bob said, he pulled her into him, and she smiled. Those words actually made her feel a lot better.

And just like that night, on her eighteenth birthday, she leaned up and gave Bob that passionate kiss, that she knew melted him.

When she pulled away, he had a smile on his face, "And Mrs. Duncan, to this day you are also the best kisser!" Amy smiled at him, and gave him and encore.

She loved him so much.

* * *

**That was the end to this chapter! What did you guys think? Don't you agree that Diddlebock was a total jerk on Amy's birthday?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here you guys go! Chapter ten! Yay! Are you guys excited, because I am!**

* * *

**March 13, 2015**

**9:15 a.m Mountain Time**

Gabe sat in his room, staring at the T.V., which was blaring it's bright LCD screen into the room, but Gabe wasn't paying attention to what was on the screen.

His hair was ruffed up and uncombed, he wore a white t-shirt, and some old pajama pants that should have gone into the trash a long time ago. He didn't care about how he looked when he slept, but he did care about what he dreamt.

He had a dream where he was in his room, the room was dark except for the moon shining through the window, he heard his mom scream, but he couldn't move, it felt like someone was pulling him down.

But nothing was there.

He saw Bob Diddlebock walk into his room, his face white, blood rushing down his face, a bad cut on his left cheek, and shadows under his eyes, except they were a rusty red color instead of black. He was holding his mother, who he had his hand over her mouth, it was like neither of them saw him. He kept screaming for his mom, but she didn't hear him.

He tried to close his eyes as Bob beat her, but he couldn't. It was impossible for him not to look.

He saw Bob sit on top of her, and smack her in the face, he kept trying to reach to his mother, but he couldn't move. He punched her, and kicked her, until she stopped screaming, and laid still.

He started to cry as he looked down at his mother, who was lifeless on the ground after Bob Diddlebock was done with her. Her eyes had turned from blue, to gray, and blood ran from her mouth. Her hair was lifeless, and she stared right at him, as Bob Diddlebock carried her dead body away,

and that was the end of his nightmare before, the sun peeked through his eyelids, and forced them to open.

The first night he had the dream, he woke up crying, and running into his parents room, laying beside the bed.

Amy had woken up from his cries, and sat on the floor with him, hugging him telling him she was fine, at four o'clock in the morning.

She felt like crying over her dreams too, but had to be strong for her son.

Bob Diddlebock might have been dead on earth, but he was not dead in their souls.

* * *

Toby had woken up early in the morning, before anyone else woke up, and walked carefully down the green steps into the living room to play with his blocks.

He sat down and laid his back against the turquoise couch that shared the same color as his eyes. He played with his blocks for a few hours, then stopped what he was doing, something in his head was telling him something.

_Toby, go to mommy, now, she's looking for you, she needs you,_

Toby stopped playing with his toys and walked up the steps, with one block in his hands, and walked down the dark hallway, to see his mother at the end, with a worried look on her face, holding his blanket.

"Hi, mommy!" he said smiling.

Amy turned around and smiled. She picked him up and kissed him on the cheek. "Toby! Where were you? I was looking for you! You weren't in your bed!" Toby frowned at the worry look in his mother's blue eyes.

"I was just downstairs playing with my blocks mommy, see!" he held up the block, that had a big "T" on it, "T for Toby! I'm sorry I scared you mama." his smile faded as he looked at his mother in her eyes, where the worry was quickly fading.

She smiled at him, then squeezed him gently, then kissed her little boy, that she was worried about losing.

"Mommy?" Toby asked, a questioned look on his face.

"Yes, Toby?" Amy replied, with a bright smile on her face.

"Why is that awful man, in your dreams, hurting us, and you?" Amy's smiled dropped quickly, she set down Toby, and bent down, to where her eyes, were even with his.

"How do you know that, Toby?" Amy looked into his eyes, her face was half full, with curiosity, then worry, then shocked.

"I was there, mommy. I couldn't move though, and my head hurt really bad, I looked right at you and you were crying, it looked like you were hurt, mommy, I tried to get you, but I couldn't do anything, I'm sorry mama. I didn't want him to hurt you, he said he could."

Tears watered up into Amy's eyes, that were full of horror.

She wasn't the only one Bob Diddlebock was hurting.

* * *

"Bob?"

Amy looked up at her husband, who was fixing her some tea. Worry filled her eyes. She was afraid what he was going to answer.

"Yes, sweetheart?" he turned around, and laid the glass gently on the wooden table, and sat down next to Amy.

"Have you ever had a dream, where Bob Diddlebock threatened to hurt me?" Amy looked into Bob's eyes, she could always tell when someone was lying, she had that with the sense of being a mother.

He looked at her, no lie in his eyes. "No, Amy, I've never had a dream like that, and I hope I never will." she could tell he wasn't lying, and sighed. Bob looked at the exhausted look on her face, and he could see the worry in her eyes.

"Honey, is something wrong?" Amy looked up at his face, and then immeadiatly looked down, she couldn't look into his green eyes, and tell him.

"Early this morning, I was talking to Toby, and he knew about my dream that I've been having. I haven't told anyone about it! He knew Bob Diddlebock was in it!" Amy saw Bob's expression change, he she knew what she was going to have to say next.

After Amy explained her dream to Bob, and he saw her eyes start to water, he scooted over and held her against him.

"Ames, it's okay, it's just a dream, Bob can't hurt you." Bob moved his arm up and down her back.

"I don't know Bob, Toby knew about my dream, I have never mentioned it before, and I don't talk in my sleep. He said that Bob came into his room, and said he would hurt me in my sleep, he would, and he _can_." her voice was high pitched, between her sobs.

Bob thought about it and didn't know what to say, he just sat there and rubbed her back.

* * *

Teddy sat in her bedroom, looking at a photo album from when she was little. Her mother had given her one when she moved out, she had also given one to P.J., she had one almost ready for Gabe, and she was still taking embarrassing pictures for Charlie and Toby's.

Teddy smiled at a family picture right after Gabe was born. Amy had been in the middle smiling as best as she could, P.J. had a cheesy smile on his face, because he was never into family portraits, Bob stood behind Amy smiling, and Teddy stared down at baby Gabe, who was in her mother's arms, with a frown on her face. She could still remember that day like it was yesterday,

**October 1, 1998**

"Teddy? Can you please smile for the camera?" Amy asked plead in her eyes as she looked down at the four year old, who violently shook her head no. She was stubborn, just like Amy, and that was for sure.

"Come on, Teddy! I'll make your bed for a week! I promise!" P.J. looked at his little sister, that still shook her head no.

"I'm not smiling until Gabe is gone!" Teddy stared down at the baby in Amy's arms, who was only eight days old.

The camera man laughed and signaled them all to smile, while Teddy had her hilarious glare at Gabe, Teddy laughed at that photo ever since she could remember seeing it.

**xxx**

Spencer walked into the room, and smiled to see Teddy looking at old pictures.

"I haven't looked at these pictures since before this photo album was even made!" she looked up at Spencer and smiled. Some of the pictures in there she had never even seen before.

She stared at a family photo, when it was just four of them, when Teddy was three and P.J. was five, it was for their christmas card, she looked at the bottom to see in gold fancy letters, _"The Duncan's Wish You a Merry Christmas! Christmas, 1997"_ Teddy smiled, that was one of the first pictures that she had ever seen her parents have a real smile on their faces.

That picture was before everything had changed, her father was still young, and even though P.J. denied it, he did look a lot like him, he was skinny too, barely any gut, and young.

Amy was the same, she looked way yonger, her hair was blonder then, her eyes were bluer, and her bright smile lit up the whole picture.

Teddy smiled and looked up at Spencer. "That picture was taken in 97, I really don't remember anything before this, I can remember a faint memory of wearing that dress, and hugging dad, something like that, I bet P.J. would remember."

Then she brightly smiled at a picture of the day she was born. Her parents looked even younger, and so did her grandparents as Petunia held two year old P.J., who had no idea what was going on.

Spencer kissed her forehead, before leaving the room to let her look at the pictures, that she had really not had time to look at, until that moment.

* * *

Skylar held P.J.'s hand as they walked across eighteenth avenue and Broadway in downtown of Denver. It was a beautiful day, the sky was blue, and the blue sky reflected of all the building, and the clouds moved across the roof of the Wells Fargo building.

Skylar had always loved Denver, not just because of P.J., but she loved the mountains, and she loved the beautiful city itself, she wasn't much a fan of New York, and was totally excited when she moved back with P.J., she had missed that place so much.

Twenty minutes later they were being seated in a resturaunt ten stories above the street below, Skylar smiled at the beautiful view, she looked to her south, to the the Colorado Capitol Building, and looked west to the Rocky Mountains, which looked beautiful in the distance.

She couldn't have been happier that day, the family was eating dinner tonight at the Duncan's houses and she was sooo excited, she loved hanging out with Toby and Charlie, because they were so adorable, and , well she just loved them, that was all she could say!

* * *

The family sat around the table, which needed to have extra chairs, they were laughing as they told jokes and remembered things in the past.

P.J. had gotten and evil stare from Charlie when she found out she had been switched with another baby, over a girl that he liked! She was not happy about that news!

Toby had popped his head up when he heard he was born in an ice cream truck, and all he could say was, "I love ice cream!" before looking down at his plate and eating food again.

That was the best family night ever.

Teddy reached into her purse and grabbed her old video camera, the last time she filmed a video diary was about four months ago, when she had first moved into her apartment with Spencer, she walked out of the kitchen and smiled as she turned it on.

"Hey, Charlie, so I know it's been awhile since I filmed a video diary, but a lot of things have gone on, so give me a break! Anyway, so the whole family is over at the house eating dinner, and it's quite a show! I haven't seen everyone so happy, for a long time, for reasons you'll find out later on, anyway, check this out!"

Teddy quietly opened the divider a crack to video tape her family, who was laughing and somehow had started a food fight.

She filmed as Charlie flung some sloppy joe at P.J., who flung some back, but missed and ended up hitting Amy, who gave him an evil look, before throwing some of her casserole (which was not that good anyway) back at him. Soon, the whole table was crazy, and not one person was _not_ covered with some kind of food. Teddy turned the camera around and smiled, "With a family as crazy as this, your gonna need some Good Luck, Charlie"

She smiled and walked back into the kitchen, regretting it immediatly when as soon as she walked through the door, she got hijacked with casserole, meatloaf, and sloppy joe.

It was all good though, because she got revenge!

* * *

**Wasn't that a nice ending? Don't worry a lot more to come! Not to spoil anything but lets just say Toby is a special Duncan, ever wonder how he found out about Amy's dream? Well, you'll find out in the future chapters! Tell me what you guys think, until next time, Chow!3**


	11. Chapter 11

**April 10, 2010**

**11:00 p.m. Mountain Time**

Teddy sat up in her bed quickly. The fifteen year old's heart pounding.

She had a horrible nightmare, about her mother and her family.

She was bleeding all over, her scalp, she had black hair, and she couldn't stop herself.

She was downstairs when her mother walked down with this terrifying man, who had his hand around her neck, she was crying, and her cries got worse when she saw Teddy.

She wanted to help her mother but she couldn't, it was like she was being controlled. She walked up to her mother, and drew her finger down her arm, and her mom cringed, when her skin split at Teddy's touch, and started to bleed badly.

Teddy wanted to scream, but instead she tasted blood in her mouth, and then smiled at her mother, who then passed out.

Then she was in a room with her family, except for Gabe and her father.

Everyone had black hair except her mother, who was crying. They were in the living room, which had the lights off, but it was lit by the bright moon, so things looked only black and white.

She looked at Charlie, who seemed way older then nine months, and then there was another little boy, who looked a lot like her mother, except he had black hair, and his face was all bloody, just like the rest of them.

Again, she couldn't move, and watched in horror as Bob Diddlebock went upstairs, with a screaming Amy, and walked into P.J. and Gabe's room, then came back a few minutes later with Amy, dead, in his arms.

She wanted to cry, but couldn't and watched as he laid Amy down on the ground who had seemed to go colorless, then just like that, she rose up, but she looked way different.

Her curly blonde hair turned flat and straight, and black. Her crystal blue eyes turned grey, her lips turned blue. She sat up and sat down on the couch next to Bob. She kissed him on the cheek and smiled.

"We have a wonderful family, Bob."

Teddy wanted to scream, and just run, but she couldn't.

She looked down at the small unfamiliar boy, beside her, then looked at the older version of Charlie, then at P.J.

Their black eyes were dark, but she could barely see a small hint of fright in them too, and she knew she wasn't the only one, who wasn't herself that night.

* * *

Teddy walked up the stairs that morning, small tears running down her face. That dream terrified her, she didn't know what to do.

So many questions were in her mind at that point.

_Who was that man carrying mom? Who was that little boy who they called Toby? Why were we all bleeding, why was our hair black, and where the heck was GABE?_ Those were just few of a million questions she was thinking that morning, she wanted to roll up in a ball and cry, she was so afraid for her mother, she was afraid for her family.

She walked into the kitchen, to see her mother trying to feed Charlie, she couldn't look her eyes, if she did she would break out crying.

"Hey Teddy," Amy's voice was sad, like it usually was, Teddy was used to it, she hadn't seen her mother with a real smile in years, she didn't care anymore, she didn't even know why.

"Hi." she said it very quick, with her head down, Amy could barely hear her fifteen year old daughter. She was so exhausted from waking up in the middle of the night trying to get Charlie to sleep. Bob of course was no help, he walked in right on that thought.

"Bob," Amy said, flat. He turned around. And whipped his head to look at his wife, who's hair was all messed up and she didn't have on makeup yet.

"Huh?" he was dressed and ready for work. He smiled at Amy innocently. That used to make her laugh, but not anymore.

"No. More. Kids." she gave him her evil glare, which made him nervous.

Teddy snickered.

After thinking for a while, she figured out who that little boy was, it was her little brother, who wasn't born yet.

He looked exactly like Amy, he acted like Bob, it was obvious.

During her thoughts, she guessed for him to be about three, and Charlie looked to be about six in her dream.

She knew what that meant. Charlie was three years older than Toby, she, in about two years, would be a big sister herself.

She wasn't sure, it was just a dream though

Amy looked over at Teddy with sad eyes, her daughter wouldn't look up at her.

"Teddy, what is wrong?" she frowned at Teddy, who already had an attitude early in the morning, but she couldn't be mad at her daughter.

"Nothing, you said no more kids after I was born, then came Gabe," she looked up to see her mothers face soften, Amy looked down, and had that face like she was going to cry,

"You said you were done after Gabe, and now your feeding a nine month old baby," Teddy finally looked into her mother's eyes, and saw the hurt she made.

She mentally cursed herself, she knew her mother was sensitive, she knew she shouldn't have said anything.

After about a minute, Amy got up and carried Charlie out of the kitchen. Teddy wanted to smack herself in the face.

"Teddy Renee! What is with you today? Go apologize to your mother, _now_." Bob couldn't believe his good child would say that to Amy. He tried to do the evil voice like his wife did, but it was nowhere near scary.

Teddy looked down at her shirt as she walked out of the kitchen. She walked up the stairs and started to walk into her old room but stopped, as she heard her mom crying.

_I didn't know it was that bad, _she thought. That's when she really started to feel the guilt.

She walked into the room, to see her mother in the rocking chair facing the window, holding a sleeping Charlie, looking in the neighborhood to see Gabe playing with Jake and two other kids across the street.

Teddy silently walked in, and walked up behind her mother, who's back was facing the door. She thought she was quiet but apparently wasn't, Amy had always had sharp hearing.

She whipped her teared face around and immediatly started wiping them away when she saw her oldest daughter five feet away from her.

"Mom?" Teddy looked worried at her mother, she hadn't seen her mother cry in forever.

Amy stood up with Charlie and laid the baby in her crib.

Amy tried to sneak past her daughter, through the door. But Teddy caught her, and faced her mother, who had small tears streaming her face.

Teddy pulled her mother into a hug, she was taller than her, Amy came to about her nose. Teddy held the back of her mother's head, and felt the soft golden curls against her palm, even without a shower yet.

She looked at Amy after they were done hugging,

"I'm so sorry mama, I didn't mean to hurt you, I didn't mean it at all, mom. Gabe and Charlie are great, I don't know what I would do if P.J. was my only other sibling!" she saw her mom's lips curl up a little and pulled her into another hug.

Teddy frowned, when she saw a small scratch, that looked exactly like the trace of her finger in her dreams, on her mother's arm.

* * *

Teddy got out of her car in the drive in on the side of her parent's house, she smiled up at the giant house, which had at once held all seven members of the Duncan family.

She locked her car and walked up to the front door and opened it up and smiled at the view.

Bob and Amy were on the couch holding hands watching The Vow, a movie released in 2011 or 2012, she couldn't remember. Amy looked at the door and smiled to see her oldest daughter in the doorway, a real smile, which made Teddy laugh.

"What?" Amy asked, still smiling

"Nothing, I just haven't seen you smile like that in forever!" Teddy walked in and sat on the chair closest to the door.

"I came over here because Spencer's in class and it was lonely in the loft and I was willing to buy you guys lunch! I'll even drive!" Teddy was hoping they said yes, she was hungry.

Amy smiled at Bob, "Sounds good to me!" she got up and turned off the blue ray then walked upstairs to get a sleeping Toby.

"I haven't seen her this happy before!" Teddy whispered to her father.

Bob smiled, "This was what she was like in high school, except more energetic!" They both laughed, and Teddy couldn't even imagine her mother being hyper like that.

Amy walked down, carrying Toby who was still asleep, she didn't want to wake him because he hadn't gotten much sleep lately.

They all smiled at Toby, who looked adorable in his sleep.

Amy handed him to Bob, while she grabbed her purse and then they walked out the door.

* * *

They ended up eating at a new Italian resturaunt on eighteenth street in downtown. They laughed at stories from when Teddy was little, she couldn't help but smile, she had never seen her parents that happy before, and she couldn't believe that she missed meeting her real mother and father for sixteen years, all because of a man that she had hated so much for what he did, but he was gone, and she didn't have to worry about him hurting her mother anymore.

That's what she thought.

Toby had no idea what was going on, he fell asleep in his room, and woke up in a high chair in a fancy resturant, what the heck? He was still groggy from his short nap, so he didn't say anything.

"Hey guys! I need to show you our new furniture that we bought when we're done here!" Teddy smiled at her parents, who happily agreed.

**xxx**

Teddy drove onto Blake Street, which was on the west side of downtown.

She pulled up to the garage door to the Palace Lofts, the nicest and most expensive lofts in town. She slipped her card into the slot, and the door started to open to the indoor parking garage.

She drove her BMW into the west lot, and parked in her spot.

They walked into the large lobby, which included an area with couches two tv's, a hockey table and tennis table, and on the right was a cafe for early risers.

The desk secretary, Amanda welcomed them in.

"Hello, Mrs. Walsh and Mr. and Mrs. Duncan. Hi Toby!" Amanda smiled at them, her ginger hair slightly curled, and her green eyes sparkling. She had a small amount of freckles scattered on the bridge of her nose, and bright red lips.

"Hello, Amanda!" they replied

Amanda smiled and walked up to Toby, who was in Amy's arms.

"Oh, Mrs. Duncan, he looks more like you everyday!" she put her hand up, and he gave her a high five.

"Thank you, Amanda!" Amy smiled at her son, who was giggling at Amanda, who was playing peek a boo.

They walked into elevator 4, which led right to their loft, you could only get on it with your key.

Teddy and Spencer lived in the highest loft on the eighth floor, there were only four lofts on that level, and they were bigger than the other's, and more expensive.

Teddy slipped her card in the slot, and the elevator door immediately opened, they stepped in. The doors opened to a huge room, and Amy smiled at the new furniture in the room.

They all walked in, to see the wide archway on the left that led into the large kitchen, and to the right was the hallway with the two rooms and bathroom. The room opened up into the spacious area, with large windows at the end of the room, looking out into the west, to look at the Rocky Mountains in the distance, Amy had always loved that view.

They walked into the large room, lit by the sun from the large, floor to ceiling windows, which had a sliding door at the very left to walk out onto a small balcony.

The leather couches were in an "L" formation, facing a flat screen TV given by Spencer's parents.

They got the money for all their furniture from both of their parents' money that they gave them for their wedding, they still had about nine hundred dollars left.

They were saving it up. Spencer's parents were paying for the loft, while Spencer and Teddy paid for the utilities and water.

Bob and Amy were paying for Teddy's college tuition, they offered to pay for Spencer's, but the Walshs wouldn't let them. If you hadn't noticed they were really rich.

Teddy was in her fourth year to be a Psycologist, and Spencer was going to be an Engineer. Both jobs paid well, and when they were finished with college, and got their jobs, they were planning on buying a big house in the Country Club, on High Street, which was about ten minutes south of downtown.

Teddy had always wanted to have a big family when she got married, because no matter how much she said she hated it, she loved growing up with a lot of siblings. Other than the fights, babysitting, and her brothers being annoying, she couldn't think of a life of being an only child, and having to deal with her two crazy parents by herself.

"Mommy, I tired." Toby looked up at Amy, who could tell he wanted to go to sleep.

"Here, mom. He could sleep in our bed for a while, we could stay here for a little bit while he sleeps." Amy gave Teddy a thankful look, as she picked Toby out of her arms, and started to walk into the hallway, and disappeared into their bedroom.

Amy smiled she didn't really want to go home at that time, Gabe and Charlie were in school, and wouldn't get out for another four hours, so she thought they'd stay with Teddy until Spencer got home. Amy walked to the glass windows, and looked out into the suburbs of Denver, and into the mountains in the distance.

She felt Bob's presence behind her, and a second later felt his fingers intertwine with her's, she leaned up against him, and kept her stare out the window.

"Bob," she whispered

"Yes, sweetheart?" he looked down at his wife, and could smell the faint scent of cocunut shampoo from her hair.

"Our little girl is grown up now." she had an expressionless look on her face, as she seemed to not be able to take her gaze away from the mountains.

She finally tore her gaze away and gave a faint smile up at her husband, as her blue eyes started to shed happy tears, and then she smiled at him.

He leaned down and kissed her.

"I'm so proud of her," he started, as he looked her into her eyes

She gave him her full bright smile, that melted him from the inside out.

"I'm proud of you too." he said quietly. Amy's expression changed to a confused look.

"Why me?" she looked at him,

"For being an amazing mother." he smiled down at her, and kissed the top of her head, and smiled at the soothing fragrance from her hair.

Teddy smiled at Toby, who she finally got to sleep, she looked out the window, to see the entire downtown of Denver, she loved that view.

She walked quietly out of the room and left the door open a crack, and smiled when she saw her parents at the window, she could barely hear their voices, that were just above a whisper.

She smiled as they kissed and she laid her head on his shoulder, and their hands were intertwined.

"I love them." she whispered, she loved her parents so much, for being so strong.

She walked up behind them, and wrapped her arms around them both, who turned around quickly.

"I love you lovebirds so much!" She kissed them both, then walked into the kitchen.

Bob and Amy smiled at each other,

"That's why she's my favorite!" Bob said, and Amy giggled as they both walked into the kitchen to get a drink.

* * *

**Not to boast, but I love how that ended! What did you guys think?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here is chapter twelve! Are you excited?**

**I also want to thank rachel, stephgirl9, seventhenumber, Smiles4ever99, moonlightnight, mememu98, GoodLuckCharlieFan24, Dixiechicksfan and ilovemommy7, you guys ROCK! Thank you for your awesome reviews!  
**

**Enough of my loudmouth! Here is chapter twelve!**

* * *

**March 15, 2015**

**12:30 p.m. Mountain Time**

Amy sat on the couch of her daughter's loft, Toby had been asleep for and hour and a half. And she was glad.

She knew Toby had always had trouble sleeping, from the day they came home from the hospital, and she couldn't get the infant to sleep like she could all of her other four children.

Having a toddler that couldn't sleep was exhausting, but Toby was different.

Amy never had to get onto him for being bad, unlike all of her children when they were three, even Teddy and Charlie she had to get on them once in a while, but Toby _never_ got in trouble. He never cried when he was a baby, he started talking early, and none of the other kids were like that, not even Teddy.

He wasn't even in school just yet, and he could already count to twenty five, and Bob and Amy had only worked on him with 1 to 10, he learned the rest on his own.

Amy was woken by her thoughts by little Toby, who had woke, she knew it would be soon, he never slept long.

"Hi mommy! Whatcha' Doin?"

Amy had to laugh at her son, with the tone in his voice when he asked her that question.

She picked him up and sat him down on her lap.

She faced the windows and looked at the mountains.

"Mommy?" Toby looked where his mother was looking.

"Yes, sweetheart?" she didn't take her gaze from the mountains.

Toby laid his head on his mother's chest.

"Why do you love the mountains so much?" he looked up into his mother's blue eyes, she still didn't look at him.

"I don't know, Toby. Probably because I've had so many good memories there." she looked into Toby's eyes, which at that moment, were more of Amy's opalescent eyes, than turquoise.

She smiled at her son, who was full of curiosity, but that emotion changed really quick,

_that's where daddy asked mommy to marry him, and that's where they got married,_ a voice in Toby's head spoke.

He popped his head up and smiled at his mother.

"That's where you were married, mommy!" his bright smile made her laugh, until she realized what he said.

"And that's where daddy asked you to marry him," he looked down like he was thinking, then smiled again,

"On Pike's Peak!" he brightly smiled at her, the sunlight hit his golden hair, that was the exact same shade as Amy's and their eyes the matching opalescent color.

Amy looked down at him, her jaw dropped and she looked into her son's eyes. She, nor Bob, had never told him that.

"Toby? How do you know that? Who told you?" she pulled him up against her. She ran her fingers through his soft blonde hair, that was in a cute bob, that looked similar to P.J.'s hair when he was seventeen.

She looked down at her wedding ring, and smiled, remembering the day she got married, the beautiful mountains behind the lake,

she stared out the window again.

"Something in my head told me, mommy. I can't explain it." Amy looked down at Toby, and realized he was talking.

She wrapped her arms around him and rocked him, he giggle and pulled closer to her.

"I love you, mommy!" He smiled up at her, and wrapped his arms around her neck, and dug his face into her identically colored hair,

Amy smiled as she hugged her little boy, he would always be her little boy.

"Mommy," Toby mumbled on Amy's shoulder.

"Yes, honey," without even looking at her you could tell she was smiling.

"Your hair smells really good!" he smiled at the smell of his mother's hair.

Amy laughed as she pulled him up and looked at him in his eyes.

"I love you, Toby!" she smiled as she kissed him, and then pulled him into another hug.

Bob walked into the living room with a glass of water, and smiled at his wife hugging Toby, Teddy walked in right behind her father,

"What's going on?" she couldn't see past her father, who was stopped in the archway. She looked around her father, and smiled too.

"Awwwe," they both said.

Bob walked up behind Amy, and laid a hand on her shoulder, Toby and Amy quickly turned around and Bob just smiled, with his goofy smile.

"Honey? What's the matter?" Amy stared up at her husband, laughing, who had seemed to freeze with that look on his face.

"What? Oh, ya! You two could be twins I swear!" Bob picked up Toby, and looked at him, then looked at Amy, who had a confused look on her face.

"He looks so much like you right now!" Bob smiled at his wife.

"I look like mommy!" Toby cheered. They all laughed.

"He does, mom!" Amy smiled up at her son, then quickly glanced out the window before getting up off the couch.

* * *

Gabe stared at the board in the classroom, it was study hall, and he had finished all of his work in his classes, this was the last period before he could jump in his car, go pick up his little sister, and head home.

**xxx**

Gabe was parked outside of Lincoln Elementary School, on the west side of Denver, five minutes from their house, unlike their high school, which was twenty minutes away, because it was on the west side of Denver, but closer than North High.

Gabe smiled as he saw his baby sister running to his car smiling, she resembled more on the Blankenhooper side, than the Duncan, unlike the boys of the family, except for Toby. She looked like Amy, and had the energetic mind too. She had that smile that could melt the man that she was meant to be with, which was given from her mother.

She had her father's emerald green eyes though, and she was going to be taller, unlike her mother.

Gabe laughed as she ran, remembering when she was three, and an adorable toddler, even though he denied it, he knew it was true. If anyone tried to hurt a hair on her, they would have to go through him first,

and just to warn them, he was a black belt.

"How was kindergarten?" Gabe looked in his rearview mirror, to see a smiling Charlie, he smiled again, her smile was contagious.

"Good. It was kinda boring, all we did was talk about safety, and what to do when your in a big city like Denver and stuff, but mom already taught me all that stuff when we go downtown." She looked out the window.

Gabe smiled, thinking how lucky she was to still be in the easy stage, and not have work all day and night, he could still remember when he was in kindergarten, when his brother and sister would tease him...

* * *

**September 2, 2005**

**7:00 p.m. Mountain Time**

Gabe was sitting in his timeout chair.

He had gotten in trouble again for not putting away toys at school. Key word,_ again._

Bob had gotten up and left the kitchen, Teddy and P.J. walked in and sat by him. Smirks on their faces.

"Gabe, I'd be careful!" Teddy said.

He looked up into the ten year old's brown eyes. "For what?"

Teddy looked at P.J., then looked to make sure nobody could hear them, "You like being the baby of the family right?" Teddy asked, she was a good actor like their mother, so her face was convincing, Gabe shook his head. "Ya! I get everything!" Forgetting about being in trouble.

"Well, I'd be careful, because if you get too bad, mom and dad might have another baby, and if they do, you won't be the baby of the family any more. You wanna hear a story."

P.J. squatted down by Teddy, they had waited for this day, annoyed that he was always getting the attention. So they were going to make him behave better by scaring him, the twelve year old thought that their parents weren't going to have anymore kids,

boy he was wrong.

"When I was one, I was a trouble maker," P.J. started, trying not to laugh at the serious look on his little brother's face. "Mom and dad had Teddy, so I would behave like a big brother, and it worked."

Then P.J. passed the story to Teddy, and she smiled, "When I was three, I got in trouble a _lot_, mom and dad got tired of it, so they decided to have you, and after that, I started acting way better." She was trying so hard not to laugh at the terror in her brother's eyes, his mouth was open, and he couldn't speak.

"So if you misbehave _any more, _you might be a big brother," then she leaned toward his ear and whispered " Then you won't be the baby, _ever again_."

And with that the brother sister duo walked off, giggling at the terrified look on the six year old's face.

**xxx**

"Daddy, can I get up now?" Gabe looked at his father, who was eating on the couch, he looked over at his son with sad eyes, he was suppose to be in timeout for twenty minutes, and it felt like it was over.

"Ya, you can go." his voice was sad, that day was another day Gabe didn't understand, his parents were fighting, again. It definitley wasn't the first, and all three kids were hoping it was the last

they got lucky.

Amy had left the house, she couldn't take it anymore

Gabe had asked her what was wrong, but it was like she couldn't look him in the eyes.

So he quit trying, he thought his family was falling apart.

His parents were on and off. Some days they would be closer, not smiling, but closer and they acted like they really did love each other, then there were days like that day, where all they did was fight. And it always ended with Amy walking out the door,so her kids wouldn't see her cry.

He walked up to his room, a small tear running down his red cheek, he didn't understand why his parents fought, they were good parents to their kids, but when it came to each other, it was different.

Gabe laid in his bed, he stained his pillow with tears, when he heard his mother's soft footsteps enter the room.

Gabe lifted his head up, to see his mother trying to put on a fake smile as she sat down on the bed, she then frowned when she saw he was crying.

"I'm sorry honey," Gabe couldn't tell, but it was obvious she had been crying too, her face was flushed, and her eye makeup was smudged a little, but he didn't notice.

She held him up against her, and he could feel her heart beating rapidly. He was cold, but she warmed him.

For some reason, Gabe always felt something between his mother, something he didn't feel between Bob, but he never put any thought to it.

"Are you okay, I'm sorry you had to see us fight, _again." _Amy mumbled the last part, as she felt her eyes water. She gave him a fake smile and ruffled his hair.

Gabe thought what his older siblings said,

"Are you going to have another baby?" Gabe asked, worry was in his eyes.

Amy smiled, she wanted to laugh at the fact that he was so worried,

that was the first time she wanted to laugh in six years.

She giggled and Gabe popped his head up, in all of his life, he had never heard his mother laugh, and it soothed him, it was contagious, and he started laughing, he hugged her.

"I hope not, sweetie, I don't think so." She hugged him, hoping she was right.

She was wrong again.

"Dinner's ready, baby. We're having your favorite! Sloppy Joe!" Amy tried to sound happy, but the happiness faded quickly,

"Yum!" Gabe jumped up, and ran out, but before, he turned around,

"I love you, mommy." then he sprinted out of the room and down the stairs.

Amy flopped back down on the bed, he looked so much like that monster. She laid back, and let the tears flow from her eyes, she didn't know how long she could do this,

but it would be longer than she thought.

**xxx**

Gabe pushed his empty plate away, and looked up, to see his mother staring at him, a sad look on her face.

"Honey, are you done, yet?" Bob had an aggravated tone in his voice, as he stared at the woman he loved so much, but didn't think he would ever forgive her all the way. But he would never stop loving her, even with a sad look on her face, he always thought she was beautiful, no matter what she looked like.

"Yes, dear, I'm finished. Are you happy?" Amy didn't want to start again, but when she got mad, she lost her sensor. She shoved the plate to her husband, who fumbled it, and it landed on his shirt.

"Really? Was that necessary?" his voice was getting louder, as all three kids held each other's hands under the table,

"Mom, Dad please-" Teddy started, but the ten year old was cut off by her mother

"Ya, it was, since you seem to be aggravated by me, all the time! Do you even love me?" Amy got up, and stomped out of the kitchen, tears flying from her eyes.

Tears rolled from all three of their eyes as they saw their father run after Amy,

"I don't think you have to worry about being an older brother," P.J. mumbled under his tears.

**xxx**

Amy sprinted up the green steps in her tan wedged heels, with no problem,

She was sniffing, and wiping the mascara from her cheeks. She knew her husband would never forgive her for what he thought she did.

She didn't know how much longer she could live having her husband hate her for doing nothing, she honestly thought he didn't love her anymore.

She sprinted to the end of the hallway, and ran into the bedroom, but didn't close the door in time for her husband to push against it. For a few seconds, they pushed against both sides, as they fought.

"Bob! Just leave me alone!If you don't love me, you don't love me! I don't blame you!" Amy was sobbing now, it hurt her to say those words.

Bob stopped pushing, and let Amy slam the door in his face, he couldn't believe that she thought that he didn't love her.

That thought hurt him more than her punches when she was in labor, or the mean words she said during their fighting.

Bob softly twisted on the door handle, she didn't lock it.

He peeked his head into the large room. He didn't see his wife in the room, she was probably in the bathroom.

The three kids peeked around the corner to see their parents fighting on both sides of the door, Gabe started whimpering, but was comforted when P.J. held his hand.

Then they heard their mother say the words and their father stop fighting, they could see the hurt in his eyes. He slowly opened the door, and walked in.

"We need to get to bed, guys. Let them handle it, come on."

P.J. led his younger siblings down into the basement, and into the spare room, he laid them on the bed, which was on a platform, then he slept in the popazon chair in the corner of the filled room, that would soon be Teddy's.

Bob listened as he heard the shower running, he sat down and waited for Amy to get out.

Ten minutes later, Amy walked out of the bathroom, and Bob smiled at the fresh smell of coconut and kiwi as Amy opened the door from her shower. Her hair was wet, it almost looked brown, and she had no makeup on, which she let nobody see her in that stage, she would barely let Bob see her. But to be honest, Bob thought she looked much better without that junk that women hide themselves under.

Amy froze as she saw her husband smiling at her, she quickly turned around, hiding her face.

"Get out Bob! Don't try to tell me you love me, because I know you don't! I'll pack and get out of your life forever!" Her voice was muffled by her hands as she covered her face.

Bob sighed, and stood up. He walked over to her and turned her around, which took some effort, it took more effort to get her hands off her face.

"Bob stop! Please!" she started to cry again, as Bob pulled her hands away, and smiled at her. Amy looked up at him, her normally blue eyes, so pale and fragile, they were almost a gray.

"I know you don't love me. I would be mad at myself too. I'm not mad at you, I'm in love with you. I will get out of your life forever. You don't have to live a living _hell_ just so you don't hurt my feelings." Amy looked down, tears quickly falling from her eyes, and dripping from her chin.

Bob frowned at her, and did the only thing he could think of. He grabbed her around her waist, and gave her the best kiss that he could ever give. He hoped it worked.

After what seemed like forever, he pulled away, and smiled at her. He barely caught her when her eyes rolled in the back of her head, and she passed out.

He picked her up easily and laid on the bed, with her in his lap.

"Amy! Amy! Wake up!"

she blinked a few times, and came to. Then she jumped out of his arms.

"Bob, just please, you don't have to pretend anymore!"

Amy got up and started to get her clothes out of the huge walk in closet.

Bob walked behind her, and wrapped his arms around her waist, and picked her up.

"Bob! Stop it!" Amy screamed.

Bob was laughing, as he changed positions, and somehow, ended up carrying her bridal style. He cradled her in his arms, as he gripped the back of her head, and held her hair that had dried to the golden glow he loved.

He sat down on the bed, and sat her on his lap, she had given up, it was no use.

He stared into her eyes, which started to go back to the beautiful opalescent color that he had first fallen in love with, on the day he first met her in his sophomore year.

"Amy, when I look at you, I see that young, energetic, beautiful, hothead, that is sixteen years old, with locker fifty-two, eighty-nine. The Amy who was wearing a white blouse, with a purple knit cuttoff sweater, blue jeans, and black knee high boots. And you were wearing a sweater in April because that was the year Denver had that freak spring blizzard that lasted from April 10, to May 1. The Amy who had to borrow her best friend's clothes through those dates, because she had just moved from Palm Springs, California three weeks before, and only had tank tops and cuttoff shorts. The Amy that got her savvy shoe love addiction from her best friend Claire, who you have the same, shoe, clothes, and ring size. And I know that because she was the one that help me pick out your engagement ring."

Amy smiled at her husband, she hadn't really smiled in what seemed like forever. He remembered everything from the day they met, but she was going to test it out.

"What color and what side was the hair clip I was wearing that day?" Amy looked at him.

"It was pink. You were freaking out because that was the only colored hair clip that Claire had, and it wasn't on the side, it was on top of your head, to hold your bangs up." He smiled at her.

She couldn't believe it. She couldn't speak.

"I really do love you, Amy. No matter what. Nothing can break that. I will always love you, and I promise that I will try not to ever fight with the love of my life ever again." Amy smiled.

"I love you." she mumbled, as her lips touched his.

He smiled. "Ditto."

P.J. smiled through the crack of the door, his parents had made up, and they both said that they wouldn't fight anymore, and he was so glad,

but that didn't mean they were going to be happy again.

* * *

Gabe parked the car in the drive in, and walked up to the front door while holding Charlie's hand, he smiled to see his older sister and parents, and Toby watching a movie.

He loved his family so much, and would never ask for a different one.

* * *

**What did you guys think? Tell me your awesome thoughts!**


	13. Chapter 13

**March 15, 2015**

**11:35 p.m. Mountain Time**

Gabe sat up in his bed, sweat speeding down his face, he started crying.

He had that same horrible dream.

He slammed his head down on his pillow, and screamed into it, his pillow started to soak his tears as Amy walked in to the room.

She had heard him crying from her bedroom in her sleep, it woke her up from her nightmare, and she was glad. She walked to the side of his bed, to see his face buried in his pillow.

She reached her soft hand out, and stroked the hair out of his face.

Gabe looked up and smiled at his mom.

"Mom! Your okay!" he sat up gave Amy a huge hug, which made her almost fall over, after the hug, Gabe got out of the bed and sat up against the wall with his mother's arm around him.

He looked up at her with sad eyes.

"Mom?" he asked, as he looked into her eyes.

Amy looked down and frowned at the look on his face, he looked so much like Bob Diddlebock, that it was almost scary.

"Yes sweetie?" she smiled brightly at him.

"Do I look anything like you? Or do I really look exactly like that guy that I hate so much?" Gabe looked up at his mother, who had a distant look on her face, he wished he looked like her, he had always been the odd one out, everybody thinking he was a family friend, he got embarrassed when his mother told people was a Duncan, and their shocked look, and he could see the hurt in her eyes.

Amy looked down, so that he couldn't see into her eyes, but she could still feel the sixteen year old staring at her.

"Well, um, you see, you look a lot like your father, but you act a lot like me!" she looked up and smiled at him, his lips curled up very slightly.

"How?" he asked.

"Well, you are good at getting what you want, and you have the evil mind, and you _love_ to be the center of attention." she smiled at him.

He laughed and hugged his mother, he loved her so much.

"I love you mom," he said as he laid his head on her shoulder, getting a few blonde strands in his face.

She hugged him back, and laid her arm around his shoulder.

* * *

Amy walked into the kitchen, beside Gabe. Both of them were smiling brightly.

Bob had to laugh at them, he walked up to his wife and kissed her on the head.

"Good morning honey," she looked up at him and smiled her brightest smile, and he felt his knees tremble.

"It is now!" she smiled, Bob turned and smiled at Gabe,

"Good morning, son," he walked over and ruffled his hair, he knew he was too old for that, but he did it anyway.

Gabe smiled at him, "Good morning, dad!"

Amy smiled again, she loved them both, and couldn't love them more.

* * *

The slight sunlight shone through the open window of Bob and Amy's room,

Amy tossed and turned as Bob Diddlebock was strangling her in her dream, she couldn't breath, her eyes were wide open as she tried to scream, but she couldn't speak.

Bob woke up next to her, and looked to see Amy laying motionless on her side of the bed, her eyes wide open.

"Amy!" Bob leaned over and wrapped his arms around her, he put his two fingers on her neck, and could feel her heart beating rapidly.

He was up and started shaking her,

She breathed in a gulp of air, before her eyes blinked a few times for being so dry, and looked over at her husband, and her heart beat immediatly slowed down.

"Bob?" she huffed out. She saw the sunlight peeking through her window as the morning approached. She felt just like her dream, that she had just been released of being strangled. Her neck hurt, and she was out of breath,

she didn't even do anything.

Then everything fell in her, she broke down crying.

Bob grabbed her, and leaned her up against him, and they both rocked while Amy's tears soothed down. She thought she was done crying.

She wiped away her tears as she sat up against headboard.

Her hair was flat, still curly, but not like the usual Amy Duncan perfection curls that she took two hours in the morning to fix up.

She smiled at her husband, as he sat up with her.

She looked down at her polka dotted shorts, and her purple short sleeved night top. Then she looked up at her husband again.

"I'm sorry I scared you, I just had another nightmare." she leaned her head back on the wall behind their bed, and looked up at the ceiling.

Bob reached over and stroked her hair as he smiled, then he scooted over to where they were touching, and he leaned his head on her's and smelled the essence of coconut from her hair, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and started playing with the loose curls on the opposite side of her head.

"It's alright, I'm just glad your okay. I don't want to be anywhere near close to losing you again." he smiled and looked into her eyes, and he fell in love with her again,

_Why is it the eyes? Why do they always do that to me?_ He smiled, at the love of his life, and pulled her against him.

"I love you, I don't say that enough." she looked up at him, and smiled,

"I will always love you, no matter what." She replied, he smiled, and took his hand and caressed her cheek as he kissed her.

He pulled away and smiled. She had the same look on her face as she did back when he gave her that short kiss at his home, when she saw Diddlebock cheating on her.

He laughed at her, as she gave him a look, and playfully smacked him on the shoulder.

"Don't laugh at me!" She whipped the covers off her bare legs, and gave him a quick peck on the lips before she walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

Bob laughed again, he loved his wife so much, it was unexplainable, he heard her yell from the bathroom,

"I said don't laugh at me!"

* * *

Teddy and Spencer smiled at the pictures they forgot to look at from the other day, one was one when she was two, they were at a St. Patrick's parade in Denver.

P.J. had been on Bob's shoulders, and Amy was smiling at the camera while holding a fiesty Teddy, who smiled, her bright curls mimicking her mother's.

Teddy had a green shamrock sticker on each of her cheeks, while Amy had one on her forehead.

P.J. had an ice cream in his hands, as he had an evil look down at his father like he was going to drop it on him.

And by the smile on his face, you could tell Bob was worried he would.

In the background you could see the green vehicles driving down the main street, and a bright green double decker bus filled with people painted green.

Another picture was from her third birthday.

They were all under a gazebo in the Sloan Lake Park.

Teddy was in the middle. She was wearing a cute pink shirt under her overalls, and her bouncy curls were put in a ponytail. She was blowing out three birthday candles, with a smiling Amy next to her, wearing a purple shirt with short sleeves, and jean shorts.

Bob was on the other side of her smiling down at the half blown out candles. P.J. stood between Bob and Teddy with a frown on his face.

And in the background you could see a man, barley visible, sitting next to a tree, with dark hair, who looked like Gabe looking over at the party.

"Diddlebock," Teddy mumbled, a frown on her face.

They spent almost their entire afternoon looking at photos, until Amy and Toby, who got into the loft with her card, walked into the room and smiled at the sight of Teddy and Spencer asleep with the photo album on top of them.

Amy walked into the kitchen, and set the groceries that Teddy had kindly asked her to pick up for her, on the counter.

She picked up Toby and smiled at him. She put everything that needed to go into the fridge where it belonged and put the rest on the counter, and found a pen and paper and wrote with her loopy handwriting,

"Toby and I stopped by, we saw you sleeping and didn't want to wake you.

Don't worry about paying me back!

Love you, Mom"

Amy smiled as she picked up Toby and walked into the elevator. She took one more glance at the loft before the elevator doors closed the view, she thought of how her little baby girl was grown up, then she looked down at her three year old, who was smiling at her,

" I have nothing to worry about!" she smiled as she kissed Toby on the head

* * *

**I know this is short, and I apologize, but I will update soon, Tell me what you think!**


	14. Chapter 14

Amy tossed and turned in her sleep,

Amy wiggled out of the ropes that were tied around her arms, she was sitting in a chair, in the basement.

Her hair was a mess, her clothes were ripped, but she was getting loose.

Finally for what seemed like forever she slipped both of her hands out of the rope's tight grip, her wrists were bleeding, but she didn't care.

She went to room, which in her dream was a dark room, with barred walls, and a barred door,

that's where she was kept last night.

Gabe and Bob were on the other side, they were unconcious in the corner, Amy wanted to cry, but she knew she didn't have time, which was running out.

She closed her eyes, and thought real hard, then, with amazing power she ripped a bar away,

"I wish I would have done that a long time ago!" she mumbled as she quietly went up the steps.

She looked in horror as Bob Diddlebock was picking up a lifeless Toby, and laying him on the couch with the rest of the kids, who were in the same condition.

Amy fought back the tears as she quietly walked behind him,

but he turned around, and smiled.

Amy stood back a little, but Bob grabbed the bar, they fought over it.

Amy closed her eyes, and opened them again, except they were a scarlet color.

Bob Diddlebock stood back in fright at her eyes.

She swung the bar as it hit him directly in the jaw, she dropped it, her eyes going back to blue. She felt tired, she fell to the ground as she barely saw Bob Diddlebock's body collapse in a heap of black dust.

She felt like a second later she woke up.

She stood up, the room immediatly turned from moonlight, to the sun shining through the windows.

She walked over to her kids and watched, amazed, as their hair turned golden and their skin turned to the right color, they all opened their eyes, and smiled at their mother.

"Mom!" they all said as they ran and hugged her.

"Amy!" Bob walked up the stairs, with a smiling Gabe behind him.

Everyone ran to each other and hugged, the scene became whiter, and whiter,

and whiter as Amy opened her eyes to see the sun peeking through the window.

She sat up and smiled. She looked over to the other side of the bed, to see that Bob wasn't there.

She got up and walked downstairs to see Teddy and Spencer cooking. Bob was sitting across from Gabe at the table.

"Mom! I didn't have the nightmare last night!" Gabe said smiling. Amy looked down, and smiled,

"Neither did I!" she sat down between her son and husband, and smiled when Spencer and Teddy sat down after putting pancakes and eggs in front of her.

She loved her family.

* * *

P.J. smiled at Skylar, she loved him so much.

They parked their car in the Duncan's drive in, and they walked up to the front door, and smiled at each other.

"Sorry we're late!" they smiled as they walked in on the "Duncan Movie Night" as Bob called it. The whole family was on the couch and chairs, and on the floor, all nine of them.

P.J. and Skylar smiled as they sat down on the floor and watched the movie as Toby handed them popcorn.

They ate it and smiled each other,

"You have the best family ever! No matter how crazy you say your parents are!" Skylar smiled, purposely saying so Bob and Amy could hear, who both gave P.J. looks that said "What the heck?"

Then they all laughed.

* * *

**There is only one chapter to go! Thank you guys so much for being there for me! You guys are awesome!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here, *sniff*, is the last chapter of Break In The truth. I loved writing this story, and don't worry, I already have another GLC fanfic, which is coming out very soon! So, I want to thank all of you for reading my story, and making me so happy by reviewing! You guys are awesome, and always will be!**

* * *

**April 15, 2015**

Amy smiled at little Toby, who was playing with his blocks.

She thought about everything that had happened in the last four months. Bob Diddlebock no longer invaded her dreams, or Gabe's. Her family was safe.

She looked at her cup of coffee, and then looked at Toby.

"What are you thinking, mommy?" he asked as he sensed his mother was thinking of something important.

She smiled at him.

"Just thinking about how lucky I am." she picked him up and sat him on her lap.

"You'll always be my little boy, you know that right?" he looked up at her then smiled.

"Of course I do, mommy!" he hugged her and she smiled.

She definitely didn't regret any of her children,

even Gabe.

And she'd need to remember that for the close future.

* * *

**July 15, 2030**

Amy covered her mouth as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"He's all grown up!" she squeaked.

Bob rubbed her back, as he resisted to shed tears himself.

"Mom, Dad? Are you guys going to be okay?" Toby asked, the eighteen year old looked so much like his mother, his tourquoise eyes filled with worry, yet, he was still excited to move out with his best friend, Dominick.

"I don't know sweetheart, it's going to be a lot more quiet without you-" Amy was interrupted.

"Oh for pete sakes! I'll _try_ to keep them in line, but you better come back often to help!"

Fourteen year old Erika Duncan winked at her older brother, she resembled her one of three older brothers, Gabe, somehow the most, her raven hair was in curls that looked like her mother's, but her turquoise eyes mezmorized people, she smiled at him and showed her bright white teeth.

Amy glared down at her youngest child, but smiled.

"Okay!" Toby said between his laughs, he walked up to his parents and hugged them, then walked to his little sister.

"I'm serious." she gave a dead look at him, which could scare people, just like her mother.

Toby laughed as he kissed her forehead, then hopped into his car.

Amy smiled as he drove off, then she looked at Erika.

"Well, I guess your the lucky one!" Amy smiled at her, "you are the only Duncan kid that has only lived with us alone, other than P.J., but he doesn't count, he was a baby"

Erika looked up at Amy, a small smile on her face,

"Ya, I'm _so_ lucky"

She giggled as Amy gave her a playful slap on the arm, they all walked into the large, empty house, she hugged both her parents, and smiled,

_She _was the lucky one.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked the ending! Don't worry, there is another story of mine coming out soon! Tell me what you think of the ending!**


End file.
